Hogwarts School of WITCHcraft and Wizardry
by Blackcat789
Summary: When five girls get accepted into Hogwarts, plots to take control of them go into affect. The girls have there hands full with this, will they be over there head? Read and find out. HxW R&R Please.
1. Acceptance

A/n: So I've noticed there aren't many W.I.T.C.H HP crossovers so I wanted to do my own and try it out, my writing skills have improved since my other stories so time to test them out and see what the judges [those of you reading this] think. ^^

But anyways I'm going to be pulling a lot of things into this story from both the comic version of w.i.t.c.h and the tv series because both have aspects I like and both have some I don't lol I do have set pairings in mind and some I'm not too sure of. I know for sure it will be WillxHarry because I think that's a cute one.

This time frame is set after Nerissa and the fifth year of hp, and i plan to do a sequel to this story with the new powers too, but I would like to know everyone's opinion on that. For now I think that's all, I tried to make the first chapter decent and get all the blah stuff out of the way, set up the plot and all, that way It's all ready for the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own W.I.T.C.H or Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Acceptance**

The trees covered the sky and blocked the light from entering the domain, restricting the main sense of the human body uses to examine their surroundings. The body is blind and the mind tries to enhance its other senses but a body can only adapt to so much in such little time. One girl with hair as red as a Fuji apple stumbled over large roots and branches that had fallen from its mother to its end, bracing. Bracing herself on the large trunks of the massive trees that inhibited her sight. She ran through the forest, panicking and trying to find a way out. Unable to see her way out, the smells tricking her mind, new smells confusing her. She wasn't able to find out what it was and therefore her heart started to race and her legs started to give out from under her, making one good sized root take her down. Landing on her hands and knees, now roughly cut moved behind her, shaking what she could hear was bushes behind her, she whirled around but before she could figure out who, or what it was, an echoing voice called out to her. "Will." She called. "Will...will....WILL!"

Opening one eye, her vision blurred, groaning she looked over at the clock to see the time was only nine am. She looked back at her mother who had wavy, jet black hair and brown eyes glaring down at her daughter. "Mom....its summer now remember? It's okay if I miss school...."Rolling over in her bed so her back was toward her and snuggling up in her covers decorated with frogs, her favorite animal. Her mother put her hands on her hips and continued to glare at Will.

"You will get up right now missy; we need to start shopping for clothes_ before_ the rush so we can make sure we have everything you need." She hated getting her up in the mornings, it was always a struggle and she looked like a zombie for the first few hours afterward. "Now get up!" She exclaimed and grabbed the covers and pulled them right off of her and watched her curl up from the coldness and groan once more. "Be downstairs, dressed in twenty minutes if you want a hot meal." Walking out of the room as she said this and shutting the door.

Will rolled back over onto her back and opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling blankly. 'That dream keeps coming back. What does it mean?' She closed her eyes and opened her mind to four others. _'Girls....we need to have a meeting today, I keep having the same dream over and over again....'_ She spoke in her mind like they were sitting right beside her.

'_The one where you're in the forest?'_ Asked a voice in Will's head. It was a younger female then herself, it was one of the four girls who shared a magical bond with her, Hay Lin.

'_Maybe the heart is trying to tell you something?' _Asked another voice, one by the name of Taranee.

_'Yea...maybe it's telling you to lay off the snacks right before bed.'_ Another girl said laughing. Irma had always been the jokester.

_'Why do you always have to joke Irma? Why can't you be serious for once? Maybe the heart is trying to warn us.'_ Another voice reamed at Irma. Cornelia never had much patience for her.

_'Because Corny, I like to have a positive attitude in life, not everything is the end of the world.' Will could feel Irma's smirk through her mind and just sighed._

_'Okay, we should finish this later, it's too early to listen to you two argue in my head....' _Will said as she sat up, reluctantly. _'We'll meet at the park in an hour.' _With that she cut her mind off and got dressed. She threw on some blue jeans, Orange tank top and gray hoody. She didn't feel like messing with her hair so she put a bandanna around it and tied it under her hair. Now the tricky part, getting out of the house. She ran downstairs and didn't stop. "Gotta go mom, getting a head start of homework for next year! Bye!"

"Wilhelmina Vandom, don't you dare walk out of this house! We are going shopping! Will!!" Her mother called out to her and ran for the door which Will had already run out of. She crossed her arms and sighed. "That girl..."

Will had grabbed her bike and rode it to the park to meet her friends, it took her about twenty minutes to get there so she was really early, but it was the only way to get out of the house in one piece. She stopped beside a bench and lifted her kick stand to hold her bike up and plopped down on the wooden seat. She let out a sigh and looked up at the sky. 'Much different than my dream...there has got to be something about it the Heart....or someone...wants me to know." She looked back down to her right hand which held the Heart of Kandrakar deep within. It wasn't going off or anything so she didn't know what this was.

Something interrupted her thoughts as it landed beside her with a squawk. She looked to her left and saw an owl many shades of brown holding an off white envelope in its beak, pushing its head forward like it was trying to hand it to her. "For me?" She asked the owl and looked at the letter and saw her last name on it and took it from the owl. "Thanks...I think..." She was utterly lost, an animal, let alone an owl, had never given her mail before. 'This must be a very well trained letter carrier, but who would send this to me?' She looked to her hand to the letter and read the address, she raised an eyebrow at it. '_That's weird...'_ The letter read:

_MS. W. VANDOM_

_The room upstairs to the far left._

_Heatherfield_

She turned the letter over to see it was sealed with wax and a symbol was in it, a giant H and some kind of animals around it. She stuck her finger in the seal and popped it open and pulled out the letter. She scanned it over as it read:

_Dear Ms. Vandom,_

_We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, the date for which shall be duly advised. _

_Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached herewith._

_We very much look forward to receiving you as a part of the new generation of Hogwarts' heritage._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School, Order of Merlin, first class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International confed. of wizards._

_P.S. I shall send someone to meet with you to discuss all your questions the night of this letter arrival._

To say Will was confused was an understatement. She Looked back to ask the owl what it was about, and yes she thought about how weird it was going to be, but before she could the owl had already left._ 'What the...'_ She stood up and looked around for the owl but it was completely gone. She scratched the back of her head. Before she could question it further someone called out to her from across the park. She turned around to see her best friend Taranee coming over to her waving. Will smiled and waved back. She sat back down on the bench and waited for her friend to sit with her.

"Hey Will, what were you looking at?" She asked looking behind her to see if she could see what Will had been looking at. Taranee was in a lime green dress that looked like it was made of cotton and ended at her shoulders, the top of it folded over; she had on black boot with fur on the top as well. The beads in her one braid on the left side of her head were different shades of green to match the dress as well.

"Nothing apparently, hey did you get a strange letter today?" Will asked her friend as she sat next to her on the bench.

"As a matter of fact yea, right before I left the house an owl dropped off this..." She said pulling a slightly wrinkled letter out of her pocket. "...It sounds really weird, I've never heard of this place."

"You think maybe it's just a joke?" She asked looking back at her own letter again.

"Maybe, but whose imagination is that great to come up with something like this? I don't even think Hay Lin isn't that creative..." Of course as she said this, the person in question showed up beside them.

"I'm not creative at what?" She asked as leaned over some with her hands behind her back, smiling at the two of them. Her hair as normal in its two long pony tail reaching to the back of her knees. She was in a blue cut shirt that stopped right before her elbows, with a orange undershirt that showed the straps, a darker blue skirt, black and white striped leggings in the same fashion as when they were in their guardian form that stopped right above her ankles and pink flats. Beside her were Irma and Cornelia. Irma had a baby blue tank top on with a big white flower on it and light blue jeans and white sneakers. While Cornelia had on A red shirt and a long blue jean skirt that ended at her heal, with red sneakers on and a blue head band.

"We were talking about this letter we got." Will said holding her envelope out to they could see the front of it. The three girls leaned in to read it and blinked, looking at each other and then back at their other two friends.

"We got those too..." Irma said pulling out a crumbled letter from her jean pocket. The other two pulled out nearer looking ones, not squished or balled up.

"We were wondering if this was a joke or not, but it looks so authentic..." Taranee said looking at her own letter now.

"Well...I say we meet this person tonight then." Irma suggested to them with her hands on her hips.

"I agree, if it's a joke then so be it, but if this is real, who knows what could lie ahead." Will agreed with Irma.

"That's what I'm afraid of, this could be even more dangerous than it ever has been before ya know, we could all be in over our heads. And that's only assuming this is real." Cornelia said putting her two scents in.

"Oh come on Corny, when has the thought being able to wear new things ever made stopped you?" Irma teased, jabbing her slightly in the side with her elbow.

Cornelia only glared at her for using that retched nickname and then thought about what she said and smiled a bit.

"Then it looks like we might have some more adventures in store for us W.I.T.C.H girls." Will said standing up, grinning.

"Alright we meet him tonight, but for now I want to go shopping, if we are going to a new school then I need new clothes." Cornelia said, perked up now that she had a reason to shop, not that it had ever stopped her before.

"And what if it's just a joke?" Taranee asked, worried about all the money she might spend.

"Then let me be the first to strangle them in weeds." She grinning while holding her arm bent, her palm facing the sky, level with her shoulders. Weeds and roots borrowed out of the ground around her feet and started rising up towards her hands.

"Enough Corny...someone might see." Irma glared at her, but liked her spunky attitude for once.

* * *

_Meanwhile....._

"Master...master!" A small rat like looking man ran upstairs toward a room far in the back where a large green chair sat and in it sat a man draped in a black cloak. On the floor lay a snake wrapped around the legs, picking it's head up and hovering, sticking its tongue out to sense the man coming in. It made the man flinch when the snake slithered up the side of the chair and wrapped itself around the next of the man sitting in the chair, not to kill him but to just protect.

"What is it Wormtail?" Asked the man, his voice low and snake like.

"Master...there's news, about girls with powers over the elements, they have just been accepting into Hogwarts." Wormtail said huffing and puffing some from running up the stairs. The man was defiantly not in shape as he leaned on his knees to catch his breath.

"Hmm...interesting. They're young then?" The man asked as his hand stroked the top of the snakes head gently.

"Not quite...they are 14 and 15 year olds....they seemed to have slipped through the cracks somehow."

"Good, then they know their powers well, track them. I want to know every breath they take and every movement their muscles make. They could make a valuable asset." The man said with a smirk, followed by a horrific and psychotic laughter. The fat rat like man took a few steps back from fear and turned around and ran back downstairs to complete the mission he was given.

* * *

_That Night....._

"Alright where is this guy....I'm getting annoyed..." Cornelia said as she had her arms folded across her chest and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Maybe this really was a prank..." Hay Lin suggested as she stood next to her friends.

"Ta....maybe the letters are just a figment of our imagination." Irma said shrugging, her hands behind her head as her body was relaxed.

"You think we should go-..." Will started but was cut off when she saw someone walking towards them. A man by the looks of it and even though he was still pretty far off Will could see he was huge, he had to be at least no less than 7 feet tall. Will stood up straight, trying to make herself look as tall as she could, being the leader she had to be brave in the face of anything. The other girls feel silent and watched as the man approached them, their heads having to rear upwards when he was close enough to actually see his face.

"Whoa..." Was all Irma said, it only earned her a jab in the side by Taranee as she gave her a look and called out to her mind. _'Don't be rude!'_

"Ello' girls, names Ruberus Hagrid, Care O' Magical Creatures at Hogwarts. Dumbledore sent me to take care o' yeh'. Yeh can call me Hagrid though" He said nodding to the girls, he may look like a big oaf but he had quite the manners.

"Hello Hagrid, my name is Will, these are my friends Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin..." She said as she pointed to each of her friends with the respected name she called out. "....so this....Hogwarts place...its real?" She asked still a little unsure.

Hagrid let out a bellowing laugh. "Well o' course it's real! It's as real as the ground yer standin' on." His grin almost ear to ear, he liked these girls a lot and could understand their hesitation. Cornelia smirked slightly at that statement; she knew if she wanted to she could make so many things happen with the earth that wouldn't seem so real. "But I am here to answer any questions yeh have about the school."

"So this so called school...what do we do there?" Will asked trying to figure out this place.

"Magic o' course. Yeh learn how to do many different spells, fly with broomsticks, handle yer wand properly an' the many different creatures tha' live in the world." He stated with some excitement, he loved the school and always had.

"Wait...wands? We have to use wands? This is like a fairy tale!" Hay Lin said all gitty, she loved reading fairy tales, she had been living on for a few years and now it seems she was jumping into another book.

"So why were we chosen to go? I mean...we aren't really witches..." She asked remembering the letter said it was a school for witches and wizards.

"You have magic and more magic then you know." Hargid explained. "Dumbledore told me yeh had power over the elements an' could travel between worlds. Though he doesn' know how yeh do it, why yer name isn' on the list or what these others worlds are."

"List?" Taranee asked.

"Everyone who is born magical has their name written down on a list the moment o' birth, tha' is how we keep track o' all the witches an' wizards."

"Well that would explain it then, we weren't born with magic, magic chose us." Will explained, this all still sounded so farfetched. "So if we were to decide to go, isn't there things we need...like books and stuff?" She asked wondering where witches shop for potions and big witches hats.

"I will take yeh to Diagon Alley where we would get yeh everythin' yeh needed fer school so don' worry about tha'."

'What do you say girls? It sounds like it's worth a shot...' Will said to the girls through there telepathic links.

'I don't like the sounds of this place.' Cornelia said as she had been listening the whole time waiting for the chance to tangle this giant in her powers.

'I'm up for it, it sounds like fun!' Hay Lin chimed in. She was ready to start a magic school; she felt it like it would be the epitome of her life.

'What about our parents? How will we explain this? Oh hey mom and dad, yea I'm a witch now and I'm going off to school in England, bye!' Irma sarcastically made a scenario.

'Irma this is no time to be making jokes.' Cornelia said still irritated, she felt like more of a freak then she ever did.

'Aw come off it corny, this is a perfect time to joke.' Irma giggled.

Hagrid feeling a little uncomfortable in the silence, he watched the girls look form one to the other. He couldn't understand that they could talk to each other mentally so he just stood there quietly unsure of what to say. Will looked back to Hagrid and asked the question the girls had. "What about our parents? We prefer to keep our powers hidden."

"Dumbledore thought o' tha' too, sent letters to yer parents as well sayin' you was accepted into a high class boardin' school fer the gifted." He explained, which really wasn't too far off, they were all gifted in the school.

"Well...I think it's safe to say we all agree that Hogwarts sounds like a new adventure for us. We gladly accept the invitation." Will said holding her hand out for Hagrid to shake.

"Joly good! How bout we meet back here at the beginnin' end o' august so we can get yeh everythin' yeh need an' yeh can pack an' say yer goodbyes to yer families." He said as he took Will's hand in his own, dwarfing her hand by five times the size. The other girls could only gawk at it.

"Sounds good, we look forward to starting." Will said with a smile, the others smiling too, Cornelia less than the rest of course.

* * *

A/N: Alrighty! First chapter down! I think it's pretty good and I'm happy with it. Read and review please I would like your input, but please no flaming.


	2. Travels to Diagon Alley

A/N: Alright, yea I know, it took me waaaay longer then a week haha School and life got in the way, lost my muse for a while, all those other excuses i could throw at ya lol. But any who this is my second chapter, its roughly 8,700 words. I'm the person who likes the long chapters and would rather wait a couple weeks for along chapter then a couple week for a few hundred words that I'm done with in 30 seconds. But that's just me, I'll throw in some shorter chapters once and a while so don't fret lol

For this chapter i wanted to get all of Diagon Alley in, probably why it's so long. I like how it turned out and I'm proud of it. Yes there is nothing with Voldy in it this chapter but i didn't feel very evil to do so lol

Oh and not to sound mean or anything [really I'm not trying to lol] but I don't have any spelling errors, those that may look like them are either part of speech, Hagrid's speech sounds. I try hard to make sure things sound real in dialogue as you yourself would hear it in real life and try to keep as close as possible to the HP books and the w.i.t.c.h books. Hope that clears things up :P If you happen to find an error please tell me the exact error so I may correct it instead of just saying 'you have errors' because then I will just assume you mean the way Hagrid talks or something and just dismiss it.

Critiques welcomed, constructive only please no flaming ^.^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own W.I.T.C.H or Harry Potter, I'd love to, but I don't sadly haha

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Travels to Diagon Alley**

Will was downstairs trying to escape from her mother's grip. It was the day they met back up with Hagrid and their new adventure began. "Mom please...I can't breathe." She pleaded as she tried to push her off and get out of the, basically, headlock she had on her as her arms were around her neck.

"I'm just so proud of you, but I don't want you to go at the same time!" Susan, her mother, cried out. She was always so protective over her daughter, never wanting anything bad to happen to her, she couldn't face the facts that she was much more grown up now and was flying the cope.

"I'm not...ung...leaving forever..." Finding it hard to say anything now. "...I'll be back...next summer..." She said as she pried herself out of her mother's deathly grip. She stood there a moment with her hand over her throat and breathing deeply. When she caught her breath she looked to her stuff by the front door. They had all been sent a trunk to pack there belongings in, which she thought was a good idea because it cut down on weight for people would bring many bags, and it made sure everything would fit. Hers was still opened as she looked down at it checking things off her mental list that she was sure she packed. When everything was set she closed the lid and locked it up and stood back, putting her hands on her hips and sighing. "Alrighty all packed." She said grinning, she couldn't wait.

"I'll put your stuff in your car then." Dean, Will's step father said as he let go of his wife and picked up the semi decently weighed trunk and walked to the car.

Will walked to the door and watched him struggle to lift it into the trunk and just laughed shaking her head. When he finally got it in he called out to her "all ready, Will!"

She nodded. "Okay, time to head off...oh wait, I forgot something!" She said as she whirled around and ran to her mother and wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. "Love ya." She warmly said with a smile her mother returning the smiling and wrapping her arms around her daughter. She let go and ran out the door and to the car, jumping in the front seat. Dean already had the car running and ready to go. Will looked back to see her mother standing in the door leaning against the frame, holding her arms across her chest. She still had worried look on her face but it was much less now as the proud showed on it. Will smiled at her mother and waved, Susan returning the wave and the smile.

"Time to head out then." Dean said as the car started moving. Will sat back in her seat and started thinking about the school and how different it would be to be in a magical school. She looked at Dean in the corner of her eye and wondered what they were thinking about Hogwarts, they thought it was a boarding school for the gifted, which wasn't really that far off as everyone there had magic, thus being gifted. "You excited?" Dean asked breaking her from her thoughts.

"Yea, it sounds like a ton of fun, but let's let mom think I'm miserable." She looked over to her stepfather and winked at him. He gave a laughed and nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Thirty Minutes Later....._

Will was struggling to pull her trunk out of the car when Dean came around and gave her hand as it landed on the gravel with a loud THUD! Will wiped the sweat off her eyebrows and looked around to see her other friends were already here, at that she gave a big grin. "Good to see you packed all but the kitchen sink there Will." Irma joked as she had heard the sound of her trunk falling.

"Well I'm sure Cornelia packed that anyways." She grinned at her friend who just rolled her eyes at her.

"I'll have you know everything I brought is essential." She said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh lighten up, Corny; we're going on an adventure!" Hay Lin said almost lifting herself in the air with her power over wind and she twirled around in excitement.

"Calm down, Hay Lin...." Taranee nudged her friend in the side as Dean came around the corner, they didn't want him to see anything.

"You girls excited?" Dean asked beaming at the girls, just as proud as any parent should be. He could tell by all their facial expression that they were all jumping up in down in their skins.

"Well, I'll see you next summer then." Will said as she smiled at him, but then it quickly dissipated as he didn't move.

"Did you really think I was going to let my fifteen year old daughter go off with some stranger who sends us a letter? I don't know if this school is the real deal either." He crossed his arms and looked down at Will.

Will gulped and turned around to look at her friends who had the same worried look on their faces. They weren't sure how he would handle Hagrid. They waited for about five minutes before a familiar frame was seen at the other end of the park where they stood. Will looked back to her father who had noticed him to but hadn't seemed to have done the math yet. When Hagrid was only a few yards away Deans jaw almost hit the ground, making Will close her eyes tight. 'What do we do?! We can't let him find out!' She desperately asked her friends. Before they could answer though, Hagrid spoke.

"Hiya girls! How was yer summer? 'Ello there Sir, Names Rebus Hagrid, professor at Hogwarts School fer the Gifted. Awfully good meet yeh sir." Hagrid smiled down at Dean and held his hand out to him. Dean's hand may be bigger then Will's but it was still dwarfed in the hand of this man. Will could help but giggle and shake her head; this was going to be interesting.

"Uh...I uh...h-h-hello...I'm Collins Dean..." Saying his name backwards as he was still astounded. "...I mean! Dean Collins! Pleasure to meet you...." He gulped as he shook his hand and took it back only to place it on Will's shoulder. "So you are the one who is going to take them to the school? Why can we not meet the principle?" Dean asked showing off his American ways. He was not used to the term the English used.

"I think yeh mean our headmaster. Professor Dumbledore is currently away on business so he sent me to take care o' things an' to make sure they got everythin' they needed fer there time at Hogwarts." He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a rather large old time pocket watch and opened it up. "Blimey, look at the time! We need to head out if we are to get things done in time before the rush! Come on girls, let's get yer things together, and say yer good byes to Mr. Collins then." He said as he put his watch back in his pocket and walked over to the stack of trunk and picked one up and walked it over to a sleigh that no one had seemed too noticed and sat it on top. It was a light brown sleight and rather large to fit all of their belongings.

Will turned around to Dean and smiled. "So what do you think?"

"He's huge..." Was all he could get out.

"Thank you captain obvious...But does he seem trustworthy?" She asked him even though she knew he was otherwise the Heart would have gone off in her hand.

"I don't know, he's really intimidating....you have your cell phone on you, call me if anything happens and I will run and pick you up, alright?" He said with both his hands on her shoulders now, looking directly into her eyes. He wasn't sure of this guy, how could any father be?

"I will." Will gave Dean a hug the same as she did her mother and pushed him to his side of the car. "Go home to mom now; you know she's a total wreck right now." Dean couldn't help but smile and then sigh at the truth. He would have to pick up the piece when he got home.

"I'm going, I'm going." He got in his cared and waved to his Will as she returned it. After the car was out of sight she sighed and turned back around to see Hagrid had loaded all the trunks but hers.

"Wonder what this place will be like, I haven't slept since we decided to go!" Hay Lin held her hands to her chest and started floating off the ground unable to hide it anymore.

Taranee rolled her eyes at her friend. "It seems we are going to have to control ourselves, we don't want the whole school to know we have this power...." Taranee had always wanted to be a normal person in school, it was one of the few things her and Cornelia agreed on.

"I think we should all be able to handle it. We all need our powers, only use them in emergencies, agreed?" Will asked.

"Agreed." The other four said all at once.

At that time Hagrid was walking over for Will's trunk. Each step he took was a large thud. "Last one, yer father didn' seem to like me much Will." Hagrid said as he bent and picked up her trunk with ease.

"Nah, he's just protective and a little new at this." Will didn't think he disliked Hagrid, he just wasn't used to the idea of his new teenage daughter was going off with someone who could kill him with a touch of his pinky.

Hagrid set Will's trunk down on top of the others on the sled and looked back to the girls. "Yeh ready?"

Cornelia looked around and back at Hagrid. "Uh...how are we getting there?" She asked not seeing anything

Hagrid smiled and opened his large, leather coat and pulled out a pink umbrella. He turned his back to the girls, which made them have to peer over his sides to see what he was doing. He held the umbrella by the handle and shoved it forward in a quick motion which made a 1959 Triumph 650 T 120 Bonneville motorcycle appear out of nowhere. It was much larger then a normal motorcycle, as well as having a larger sidecar attached to it then you would normally girls could only drop their jaws in awe, this was obviously a world they would fit in to, they could see that already. "Ready to fly?" He asked as he looked behind his shoulder to his companions.

They all looked up at him confused. "Fly...?" Taranee asked as she looked back to the bike and gulped. She hated to fly unless it was in her guardian form, she felt confidant in that, but she didn't think she would be able to feel good about this.

Hagrid walked towards the bike and lifted one leg over it and settled down on it, making the bike frame rise up and down a few times from his weight. He grabbed goggles that were hanging off the right handle bar and strapped them around his head and looked back to the girls. "Don' worry, there is a helmet fer each o' yeh." He patted the sidecar beneath him inviting them to come on.

They all looked at each other, sighed and walked to the bike and looked inside the sidecar to see five helmets. Each had the color of their element on them. As they grabbed their respect one Will looked back to the sleigh full of trunks. "Hagrid...how will our stuff get their?" She asked as she looked back to him.

"Bloody hell....." He said pulling out his umbrella once more and making a swishing motion as the sleigh disappeared. He had almost forgotten about it. "Someone will be along shortly to pick it up fer us. No need to worry." Putting his umbrella back in his coat as he spoke. "Come on now girls, we haven' got all day yeh know."

"Will strapped on her dark pink helmet and climbed over the side and sat on the long seat that started in the front and went to the back of the side car. Her legs on either side as she held onto the bars that were on the inside the car on both sides. Taranee got in next wearing an orange helmet, a little shaky, but inside of gripping the bars she wrapped her arms around Will's waist. She didn't mind because she half knew that was coming. Cornelia got in with a green helmet, followed by Irma who was excited about this, she loved adventures, and she had a blue helmet on. Hay Lin was last to get in, sporting her silver helmet she practically jumped into the side car and giggled as she held onto the bars.

Once Hagrid was sure they were secured he jumped up some to start the bike which literally roared to life. This only made Taranee grip Will tighter as her head was burred in her back with her eyes closed. "Off we go." He said as he pushed the handles for just slightly to let it start rolling to get the girls used to it, but only in a matter of seconds did he revved up the engine to full speed sending the girls back some as they held on to the bars. Taranee giving out a scream and Hay Lin and Irma only laughing. Soon as Hagrid felt they had enough speed he pushed the handle bars all the way making the front wheels come off the ground followed by the back as they had lift off.

* * *

_Few Hours Later...._

The bike finally touched down on solid land and rolled to a stop. Hagrid put his foot on the ground to balance himself. "Everybody in one piece?" He asked taking off his goggles and placing them around the same handle bar. All five hearts were racing from the adrenaline rush. Hay Lin was the first out, hopping out of the side just like she had gotten in.

"That was so much fun!" She exclaimed as she spun around still giggling. Her two pony tails spinning around her.

Irma was the next to get out and was laughing with her. "We gotta get one of these!"

Cornelia climbed out and held her stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick..." Her face was all proof of that statement.

Will had been trying to get out but she had a death grip around her. "Come on Taranee, we are on the ground now..." She said as she grabbed her hands and tried to pry her off, one finger at a time. When she finally got out of her grip she hopped out of the side and turned back to her friend and offered her hand. Taranee took it and slowly climbed over and feel to the ground trying to catch her breath.

"I don't like motorcycles...."

"My ribs can tell." Will joked. She looked around and saw they were in a small plot of land that was surrounded by buildings. She looked back to Hagrid who was now off his bike and rolled it to a wall and covered it in the tarp that was laying there. "No invisibility spell?" She asked half kidding half not.

"No one ever comes in here." He plainly said as he walked back toward the girls. "Ready to shop?" He asked with a smile after the girls had a breather.

"Ta...I'm always ready to shop." Cornelia said as she brushed her hair off her shoulder and smiled.

"Then let's go." Hagrid proclaimed as he walked of towards one of the doors and held it open for the girls. "This is the Inn where yeh will be stayin' tonight, but fer now we head to Diagon Alley." Shutting the door as Will round up the rear. Inside the Inn was a bar to the left with a bartender cleaning some glasses as it as their slow time because most guest have already left. There was one man sitting on the end in a hooded cloak drinking a dark golden drink. To the right was a long table which is where they guessed food was severed and farther to the right was a staircase and a door. "Afternoon, Tom." Hagrid greeted the barkeep.

"Hagrid." Tom nodded to his friend.

Most of the girls raised their eyebrows at the Inn. It wasn't at all what they expected out of this world, they wanted glamor and shiny things, and instead they were looking at dirt, creaking floors, bad lighting and stairs that looked as though they would crumble if you so much breathed near it. Hagrid walked towards the door by the stairs and looked back to them. "Come on now, we ain' got all day." He waved his hand toward the inside of the doorway near the stairs ushering them in. Each one walked in but was stopped by a brick wall.

"Uh Hagrid...you must have opened the wrong door..." Taranee said as she pointed toward the wall.

"Don' worry girls, we are in the right place." He pulled out the pink umbrella once more and tapped the tip on a few certain brinks and tucked back into his leather jacket as the walls started cracking apart and sliding back one brick at a time.

"This new world is so confusing..." Taranee said just staring at the walls as a new city seemed to appear from behind it.

Crowds of people rushed around the streets of this place, dragging their children behind them, bags and boxes of new things stacked high, giggling children meeting again since the last term and so many different types of creatures running around. Not only the pets that were being sold but the different kinds of creatures that were shopping or walking around themselves. All the girls had a déjà vu moment as they were reminded of Meridian.

"Look at all the places....and hidden in a closest too!" Irma joked as she looked around her eyes unable to stay on one thing or person for more then two seconds.

"We are headin' their first." Hagrid pointed to a large building with his umbrella that read 'Gringotts'.

"What's there?" Will asked looking up at her giant guide.

"Yeh're money o' course." Letting a chuckle escape his mouth at the, what he thought, were silly girls. "Can' buy anythin' without it." He stated as he proceeded to walk forward as the girls followed behind with Will, Cornelia and Irma right behind and Taranee and Hay Lin following behind the others. The walked through the crowd, almost having to hold onto the back of each others clothes to stop from being split up, but fortunately made it to the base of the steps into the wizards bank.

"I wonder if Hagrid knows we don't have any money. I mean we have never been here before so how do we have an account?" Taranee Whispered to Hay Lin. Hay Lin could only shrug as she had no possible answer to that question.

The walked up the steps and into the very golden looking building. The lighting and the marble floors gave off the yellow-ish gold tint, fitting for a bank. Hagrid walked up to the counter at which and very stern and strict looking troll sat. The counter was amazingly up to Hagrid mid section, dwarfing the girls to have to stand on their tippy toes to see over it like they were five once more.

"Here fer a withdraw." Hagrid said pulling out an envelope with green writing on it. The troll only snarled as he leaned over and grabbed the letter and opened it with a loud ripping sound. Will noticed their was no need for a letter opener here as his nails seemed to be long enough and sharp enough to do the job. His eyes scanned over the writing quickly and hopped off his large stool and opened a draw and fiddled through the files until he pulled something out and literally climbed back onto the stool and sat with a huff.

"Your key." He handed a pretty large sized golden key to Hagrid that didn't seem so big once it entered his massive palms. "And this was received with it." The troll handed him a letter with the same green writing. "For the holders."

"Good day." Hagrid nodded took the letter and turned around towards the girls. "Let's be on our way then." He walked toward the back of the building and opened the doors where another troll awaited in a large metal car that resembled a mining car. Hagrid took only a small step to get into the car and sat on the far side on the first row and patted the bench to usher the girls in. They all looked at each other and walked over to the car and climbed over the side and sat in the seats, Will and Irma up front and the other three behind them and the troll guide behind them with all the controls. The car jerked to a start and slow crept forward as they began their journey.

While they were waiting Hagrid suddenly remembered the letter the troll gave him. "Oh! Here, this is from Phoenix, something you will learn about later." He said as he handed the letter to Will who sat next to him. She looked at it and saw he was right, same handwriting and green ink. She turned it over and saw the same emblem as before as well. She stuck her finger under it and broke the seal and slipped the letter out. She unfolded it and began to read as Irma leaned over to read and the girls behind leaned up to hear.

_Dear Will, Irma, Cornelia, Taranee and Hay Lin,_

_I hope your journey to our world has been in safe hands and you have all made it in one piece. In the vault you will find a sum of our money that should be sufficient enough to help you get started and prepare you for the term. I hope your time here is eventful and memorable._

_Your Friend,_

_Phoenix._

"Phoenix? Who is that?" Irma raised her eyebrow to Hagrid.

"All in good time Irma, I can' tell yeh now." He winked at her. Needless to say they were all confused.

It took about another ten minutes to reach their destination, the little troll hopping off the car and grabbing his light and waddling to the door. All the girls and Hagrid got out and followed him. "Key." He demanded as he flashed his light to the girls but quickly went to Hagrid as he held his hand down with the golden key in it. The troll took it and unlatched a piece of the door revealing a keyhole and put it in and unlocked it making loud clicking sounds as everything was released. He handed it back to Hagrid who placed it in his pocket and offered to let the one of his guests open the door.

Hay Lin shrugged and grabbed the handle and pulled it open and saw the faces of the other girls light up, jaw drop, and eyes widen. She peaked around the door and couldn't help but do the same. There were piles of coins lining the vault that was like a walk in closest.

"Take as much as yeh all feel necessary. There are three types o' coins so make sure yeh have some o' each." He said wanting them to get their own money.

All five of them walked into the vault and grabbed at least twenty of each type of coin, Irma of course taking two handfuls of coins and throwing them in the air then had a look of apology for it has the other four glared. When they had their coins the walked back out and the goblin pushed the door closed. They rode the car back to the beginning and hopped off and walked out of the building to the still busy streets.

"We need to get yeh yer wands before we get anythin' else. Ollivander's would be the place." He wasted no time and started his large strides towards the shop, the girls practically running to keep up with him. When they reached the shop they noticed only a small piece of wood of what they guessed was a wand laying in a box in the display window, which was very dirty.

Cornelia looked up to her guide with a raised eyebrow. "We're getting things...from this place?" She asked not really even wanting to be this close to it, afraid she might get some kind of disease.

"Aye, Ollivander's has given many witches an' wizards their wands fer centuries." He stretched out his arm and opened the door, letting off a ringing sound to alert the owner to new arrivals. He kept it open for the girls to walk in first and let the door close behind him. It was silent for a moment until a man with white scraggly hair rolled up on a ladder that in the girls' world would be connected to something in the library and be attached to the shelves. This, however, was noticeably not touching the shelves at all, which confused the girls so much but they knew this was only the first of many confusions to come.

"Ah, Hagrid, my good friend. How are you?" The man asked as he climbed down slowly and walked over to his giant friend and shook his hand. He looked to the others that were traveling with him. "Ah, new costumers I see. My name is Ollivander, welcome to my wand shop." He said smiling to the girls and bowing his head politely. "Let me get your measurements so I can calculate what wand would be best for you." He said pulling out his measuring tape.

"Excuse me?!" Cornelia chirped in, not liking the sound of what he wanted to measure.

"Would you like to go first?" He asked Will as he held his hand out to her with a warm smile on his face.

"Okay..." She looked in his eyes and somehow knew she could trust him and put her hand in his. He pulled it out straight and measured from shoulder to middle finger, then from wrist to middle, then the size of each finger.

"Alright." He said putting the measuring tape back in his pocket for now. He walked back to his ladder and climbed back up it and it started to move like it knew where he wanted to go. It came to a slow stop and he reached out to grab a box. "Yes, this might be a good fit." He opened the box and looked at it, and then the ladder started moving back to where he had started. He climbed back down and walked over to Will. "This is an Oak wand with a core of Dragon scale and Manticore Hair, ten inches." He handed the wand to her without telling her what that meant for right now.

Will took the wand into her own hand and the moment it touched light shined around her and an unknown wind picked up some and danced with her hair as she felt the warmth of magic running through her body, all so familiar. "Whoa..."

"Wonderful! First try to! Not many get that lucky ya know." Ollivander smiled brightly at the young girl. "This wand was meant for a strong, loyal and brave. It was made for a leader and I would place my bet on you as the leader of this group." His smile was from ear to ear at the moment.

"Sort of, I suppose." She was the only one that could change them into their guardian forms, so without her they were stuck as a human with limited powers.

"Sorry, but did I hear you right? Dragon scale? They aren't real..." Irma chimed in.

"That is where you are wrong my dear." He shot a smile to her. "Would you like to go next?" He asked holding his hand out to her.

"Guess I have to go eventually, eh?" She smiled and gladly placed her hand in his. He measured her the same as Will and walked back to his ladder and searched for a box. He came back and held out his wand.

"This is a Holly Wand with cores of Augurey and Kneazle Hair, eleven inches. Good for the class clowns."

"Oh then this should be perfect for her." Taranee noted and laughed with the others.

"Oh ha ha you guys." She took the wand in her hand and nothing happened. "Is it broken?" She asked as she brought it closer to look at.

"Give it a wave, like this." He said flicking his wrist.

Irma proceeded to do so and boxes of wands flew off the shelves, making everyone jump. "Ah! I didn't mean to!" She panicked thinking it was her fault.

"No worries my dear, this is defiantly not the right one." He said taking the wand out of the shocked girls hand and putting it back in the box and was off to find another.

"What happened? How come that didn't work?" Hay Lin asked.

"It normally takes many tries to find the right wand. The wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around." Hagrid said to the girls who half forgot he was there as he was being so quiet.

"This place is so weird...." Cornelia stated as she watched Ollivander come back with another wand.

"This one is a Willow, with Selkie whisker and Hinkypunk hair core. This one is nine inches."

Irma took the new wand and again nothing happened. "Do I have to flick it?" She asked nervously. Ollivander just nodded and she sighed. She tensed and flicked it once more and Doves flew out the tip of her wand, making all the girls awe.

"Magnificent! Well done. This wand is made for those with a talent of for water spells and the same as the other made for those who have a trick or two up their sleeves." He winked at her.

Irma only laughed nervously and looked at her fellow guardians, it makes sense she would have something to do with water. Now the others wondered if they would have their element in their wand as well.

"I want to go next!" Hay Lin chimed in as she raised her hand and held it out straight for him, standing like she was in the military.

"Alright then." He laughed and measured her and grabbed a box and came back. "This is a Beech Wood, Centaur mane hair and Fire Crab shell cores, twelve inches." He handed Hay Lin the wand and like Irma nothing seemed to happen.

"Guess that means I get to flick it." She giggled and flicked her wand only to have the lantern in the corner blow up with the stream of wind that came from her wand. Hay Lin jumped back when it happened. "Oh no! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" She felt horrible.

"Hmm, that's not the right wand." Was all Ollivander said, not even fretting over the lantern. He took the wand from her and returned to his boxes. It took another three wands before wind shot out from her wand once more and swirled around her. "Splendid." Hay Lin could only giggle at her power over air now coming through her wand. "That is a Hazel wood, with Augurey and Mooncalf Foot Skin core. It's meant for users with incredible artistic ability and someone with great weather control. Ten inches long."

"This seems like a dangerous job..." Will raise an eyebrow at the owner. She was sure he had been hit once or twice with a kids spell.

"Who's next?" He asked looking at the two remaining girls. They looked at each other and Taranee gulped.

"I-I guess I am." Wanting to just get it over with. Her element was the most uncontrollable and dangerous if she had the wrong wand. She just knew she was going to burn down this building. She held out her dominate arm to him as he did the same as he had with the others and got her a box. "This is a Rosewood wand, Sphinx Mane Hair and Wood Nymph Vocal Chord cores make it compatible with the intelligent and hard works. This one is only eight inches." Handing her the wand.

Taranee nervously took the wand her nerves were made worse when nothing happened. She flicked it as fire shot out of the wand and circled a pile of papers that sat on the counter and burned them to a crisp.

"Nope! Nope, that's not it." He sighed and took the wand from her. Taranee could only hang her head down in shame. It took five more wands, about twenty boxes of wands burned, the display wand blackened and Hagrid's beard cut short as it was burned from the bottom up, only reaching half way before it was put out. "This one might be of use to you." He said as he climbed down his ladder and handed her the sixth wand.

"I don't know...I'm afraid to try anymore." This time it would be his shop. She took the wand anyways and felt the warmth of magic coursing through her body and the wand let out and stream of fire, dancing in the air and fly towards the lantern that Hay Lin had broken earlier and lit the wick of the candle and making the room light up more then a normal lantern should.

"Good! That is the one." He almost seemed thankful as he wouldn't have to replace anything else. "That is a Spruce wand, Blast-Ended Skrewt Claw and Chimaera mane hair as the cores. This is a wand meant for fire spells and seems to be exactly what you needed. It's also good for those who love to learn. This one is ten inches."

Taranee sighed in relief and relaxed her now sore muscles as they had been tense through the whole thing.

"That only leaves you my dear." He put his hand out for Cornelia's. She was starting to feel the nerves jump from Taranee's body to her own. After that display it would be fun and nerve racking to see her own. After she was measured he went off to get her first wand. "A Blackthorn wand, with Niffler Fur and Porlock Hoof cores. Eleven inches."

Cornelia took the wand and as most of her fellow guardians, nothing happened. She sighed a flicked the wand closing one eye waiting for something bad to happen. At first nothing did, it took a few seconds but they all heard something CRACK! They looked over to the sound and saw that the ladder that Ollivander had been using to get all the wands seemed to have snapped in half. He could only sigh and take the wand and walk to the back and get on a step ladder and reach for another box. "Hope he's not mad..." It took her twelve wands to before she finally found one.

"This is a Maple wand, with Pogrebin hair and Thestral wing. Fifteen inches." It was pretty long compared to the others. She took it and nothing happened again.

"Oh jeez Corny...." Irma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms impatiently.

Cornelia glared at the water goddess and flicked her wand. Flower came out from the tip of her wand in many various colors with a couple of sparkles. She smiled as she had finally found her wand.

"Of course hers is the showiest." Irma rolled her eyes once more.

"Fantastic! You all have your wands now. The first part of your journey is done; I hope your stay at Hogwarts is to your liking." He smiled to them all. They all paid him for the wands and walked out happy to have that over with.

"That was an ordeal." Will said exhausted from worrying about her friends and wondered how that poor man could be sane after dealing with things blowing up left and right year after year.

"How about we go shoppin' fer yer robes next then?" Hagrid suggested and noticed that was a yes as most of them had huge smiles on their faces. The walked down the street to a store with many robes in the display window. ""This is Madam Malkin's Robes fer All Occasions." He stated before opening the door for them. The girls walked in and saw many different robes, some plain some with different colors and some with what looks like armor or something of the sort. "Fer right now all yeh need is the standard robes."

The owner, Madam Malkin, was a short, older woman who wore clothes that were way too big for her. "Hello girls! May I interest you in some robes?" She asked smiling at them all.

"No, we were wondering if the Manichean was for sale." Irma smirked jokingly which was replaced quickly with a look of pain as she was jabbed in the side with Taranee's elbow.

"Standards fer all." Hagrid stated as all the girls were ushered into a changing room with robes that Madam Malkin thought would be the closet to their size.

Cornelia was the first to come out and looked almost perfect but had to have it hemmed some by the tailor that worked there. Taranee's had to be fitted on the top as it was too baggy. Hay Lin's had to be shortened as she happened to be the shortest of the bunch. Irma's was the most work, it all had to be fitted, skirt, shirt, robe. Will came out and only had to have the top shortened as it was too long.

"It's atrocious...." Cornelia said quietly to the others as to not upset the owner. "These people have no taste in fashion...ugh." She was not going to enjoy wearing this.

"I don't know, I kinda like them." Hay Lin said as she spun around to get a full view, her pig tails spinning around her body as well.

"Well let's pay and get out of here." Will said as she walked back into her dressing room, the others following suit to their own room and changed back into their clothes. They all paid for them and now had bags to carry with them.

"Where would yeh all like to go next? Flourish & Blotts to get yer school books, Potage's Cauldron Shop to get yer cauldrons fer potions class, or Eeylops Owl Emporium an' Magical Menagerie to get a pet?" He asked giving them a choice. The last one would be an option but the other two they would have to go anyways.

The girls looked at each other and shrugged. "Let get all our school stuff out of the way." Will answered wanting to get that done with before they looked at pets. Taranee was excited to get a pet; she never had one and knew her parents would probably freak out when she got home.

"Then let's get yer books." He said as he walked towards the store, as he opened the door they all saw a huge crowd of people trying to push each other out of the way to get to someone. "What the bloody hell...." Hagrid said as he walked into the store and looked to see a familiar face to him. "Xcuse me, comin' through!" He yelled to the crowd. He easily pushed through them and grabbed the person they all wanted to talk to and yanked him out of the crowd and to a back room. The girls all followed him as well as two other people.

"'arry, yeh alright?" He asked brushing off his raven haired friend.

"I'm fine, bloody people won't leave me alone." He groaned out irritated.

"Harry! Finally...good thing Hagrid came in.....Hagrid....why are you here?" A brown, curly haired girl asked the giant.

"Aye, I'm helpin' out some new students this year." He smiled and nodded his head to the girls who were now feeling awkward as the three pairs of eyes turned to them.

"Are you sure they're new? They look our age..." The red headed boy asked.

"Girls, this is 'arry, Ron and Hermione." He said pointing down to each person as he spoke their name.

"Hi." They all said one after the other, Hay Lin and Irma waving.

"Tha' is Will, Irma, Cornelia, Taranee an' Hay Lin." Pointing to each of them as well. The other three kids said hi one at a time as well. "They are transferin' from an American school." Hagrid lied.

"Glad you are coming to our school." Hermione stated as she was very proud of her school.

"Well we need to get our books without yeh bein' seen, happen to have yer cloak 'arry?" Hagrid asked.

Harry un tied something around his neck and pulled it out. "Don't go anywhere without it." He smiled and threw it over himself and vanished into thin air. The girls eyes widened, they weren't used to anyone disappearing but themselves.

"Alright let's get yer stuff girls an' leave quickly. Stay beside me 'arry." He explained and walked to the shelves, grabbing all the books the girls would need and brought them to the counter and separated them for them to pay. Once they did the put all the book in their bag with their robes and walked out. "Let's get your cauldron and go to the Owls to get 'arry out of the of the mob." They all bought their cauldrons and placed their bags inside of it and just carried that around and walked into the Owl shop and were hit by the smell of birds.

"Oh god...they're disgusting!" Cornelia said holding her nose.

"I want one!" Irma said happily, anything that annoyed Cornelia she wanted.

Harry pulled his cloak off and tied it back around his neck under his normal cloak. "They are great pets, I have a snow owl."

Will looked to the boy and looked in his eyes and could feel the same trust she felt for Ollivander. She at least knew she could trust them, not that they could be all bad if Hagrid was willing to help them. "I'm not sure which pet I want; I don't think I want an owl though." She stuffed her hand that wasn't holding her things in her jean pocket.

Irma walked up and down the cages until she came across a Great Horned owl and smiled brightly. "This is the one I want!" She said excitedly as she ran up to the counter and paid for the owl. The owner came over and got the owl that was in its hanging cage and gave it to her. "What should I name him?" Irma asked her friends as she stared at her beautiful new owl.

"Stinky." Cornelia lifted her lip in a disgusted manner, Irma only glared at her friend.

"How about, Aleta?" Will suggested to her. "It means winged in Spanish."

"I like it! From now on you are Aleta Lair!" She smirked at her pet.

"That's pretty unique, very pretty." Hermione smiled.

Hay Lin was bouncing up and down. "Lets go to the other shop now, I want to get a pet!" Any longer and she might crawl out of her skin to get there.

"This way then." Hagrid said as he walked out of owl shop and back to the streets and right back into another shop. This shop was filled with so many noise and way stronger smells and such different species then what the girls were used to, which was saying a lot as they traveled to Meridian time and time again.

"Wow...." Taranee looked around to see so many animals she had never seen but liked so much.

Hay Lin didn't even say anything but instantly ran up and down looking at different animals and deciding if she could see herself with it.

"Your friend is really energetic." Harry laughed. He thought it was nice to see people who were so carefree now a days.

"Yea, but you'll get used to it." Will laughed and smiled at the boy. She wasn't sure if she wanted a pet but her eyes feel on a cage of frogs and it was love at first site. She walked up to the owner but before she could ask he handed her a letter. She opened it and read it and looked at Cornelia. "It says there is no need for you and me to get a pet, we have one waiting for us..."

"Why can't these people just tell us these things instead of writing letters?!" Cornelia asked no one in particular and threw her hands in the air completely irritated.

Will only sighed and walked back to the front with the others. Hay Lin ended up buying a Golden Hawk, which she named Shimshek, a male. Taranee bought a rat, strangely enough and called him Loki because he seemed to have the most personality of all the rats. She figured her parents wouldn't be too mad over something that would be confined.

"Good lookin' pets girls. Now, lets get yeh lot back to the Inn so yeh can settle in fer the night an' we can get 'arry off the streets." Hagrid nodded and gave a look to Harry as he proceeded to put his cloak back on and disappear once more. They all stood behind Hagrid and walked through the still busy streets and back to the wall that connected them to the Inn. When they were blocked by the wall from Diagon alley Harry revealed himself again and re tied it back on and walked to a table in the Inn and sat down.

"I'm tired of being harassed all the time."

"If they aren't trying to ask you questions constantly, they are ignoring you, you can't bloody win..." Ron stated not helping the matter as he sat next to his best friend.

"What are they asking you about?" Taranee asked curious.

"Whether or not he is telling the truth. If he will ever stop lying. Or my favorite, when they ask how a child who couldn't save his friend be such a threat to you-know-who." Hermione pipped in.

"No I don't. Are we supposed to know?" Will asked as she looked to friends thinking they would know.

"You don't know who you-know-who is?" Ron asked bewildered as did Harry.

"Lets not talk about this here yeh lot. Leave it fer more private places." Hagrid cough before he spoke to break the conversation up as the few customers that were in here were giving them odd looks.

"Right. We should be heading out." Hermione said as she gathered her things she had bought.

"Yes, Molly is probably worried sick already."

"Yea...she might actually put bars on my window this year." Ron laughed remembering their earlier summers. Harry and Hermione not able to stop the smirk. The two boys stood up and waved to their new friends and left.

"This is where i leave yeh girls fer the night. I will be back at nine tomorrow mornin', make sure yeh are ready. Yehr things yeh brought with yeh will be on the train so don' worry about it." Hagrid said as he nodded once more to Tom and walked out of the Inn.

"Ladies. My name is Tom. I own this Inn. May I show you to your rooms?" He asked with a polite smile. The girls gathered their things and followed him up the stairs cautiously, they were sure it would collapse under them. They made it up safely and were shown two room to pick from. One with three beds and one with two. Hay Lin and Irma bunked together and Cornelia, Taranee and Will were in the other.

They all came outside to meet up and regroup. "So this has been an interesting first day here...I can only imagine how the school will be." Will chuckled, half scared of this place. She would take on Cedric any day over going to another new school. This time at least she had her best friends with her.

"Yea, I wonder what pets are waiting for you two?" Hay Lin asked concerning Will and Cornelia.

"I hope corny gets an owl, it would make my day." Irma smirked.

"Yea? You would be the one taking care of it, I wouldn't go near it." Cornelia glared at her friend and crossed her arms.

"Well lets head back down and gets something to eat, I'm starving." Irma shrugged off the comment as she was always hungry so it took priority.

"I agree." Taranee seconded. The girls went back down for a late lunch and decided that it would be best to catch some sleep before their big day. Jet lag was not an issue for them tonight.

* * *

A/N: Whoot another chapter down! I didn't describe a lot of things because i thought it would be too much a repeat of the harry potter world for those fans, and it felt to boring to read to me lol. Next chapter will be out as soon as I can get it done. I will shot for a week but count on two =D Hope you all liked it!


	3. Opening Ceremonies

A/N: HA! I bet you weren't expecting this to come out so early eh?!? Yea well i had muse and time to do it this week so wa la lol Now all the fun happens, they meet everybody whoot!!

I do want to note I will be changing things from the HP books as I don't agree with some things, like Cho, rebound is all she will ever be! So I'm still thinking about pairings, if you have any ideas of what you would like to see leave a comment [nothing maleXmale or femaleXfemale, not my style sorry] I am trying to keep everyone's personality the same, some I will probably heightened and emphasis, like Malfoy. I write him like a snotty rich brat connected to powerful ppl should act lol

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or W.I.T.C.H.

* * *

**Chapter three**

**Opening Ceremonies **

Hay Lin was the first to arise as she was anxious to start getting ready and head to the new school. She also had to feed her new pet, Shimshek. She had bought enough food to last him a while and was told the school would have supplies for him as they held owls that ate the same almost. She figured she would let him find his own food every now and then as well not wanting him to be caged. Hearing Shimshek squawking woke up Irma who went over to feed her own new owl, Aleta. First time in ages, if ever, Irma willingly got out of bed. When they were done and dressed they headed out their room and to the next to check on their friends. Will and Cornelia were the slowest because they didn't have any pets to look after so they felt no need to get up as early as the rest.

"Today is going to be so much fun I can feel it." Hay Lin smiled brightly at her friends.

"Really? Because I feel like it's going to be trouble." Cornelia said as she felt off today. Will didn't want to say anything but she felt the same way. She didn't want to dampen her friend's mood.

"I hope we don't stick out too much, everyone has an accent and we sound so different." Taranee was worried it would be awkward, always the shy one.

"That's easy Tara, practice your British accent. Would you like uh spot uh tea govenuh?" Irma grinned as she used her best accent as she could. The others only laughed.

"I think I might die if someone actually says that." Hay Lin laughed with her friends.

"Well now that we all feel better, let's get some breakfast." Will said holding her stomach, she was starving. They all headed downstairs and greeted Tom who had their food waiting for them.

"This is so different then what we eat for breakfast." Irma said as she sat at a table and watched Tom place all sorts of pastries on the table. Croissants, Danishes, Brioche, Muffins, fruit, cheeses and water for them to drink.

"And that is why most Americans are fat." Cornelia pointed out. She grabbed a croissant and some grapes.

"It looks good though." Will said as she reached for a Danish and cantaloupe. Everyone started to eat and was pretty happy with it considering what they were used to. Will would have been happy with a bowl of cereal so it was better.

After they had finished and tried to per sway Tom to let them help with the dishes, to no prevail, they cleaned up and got all their things downstairs and were greeted by their old friend.

"Mornin' girls." The tall man said in his deep voice. "How did yeh lot sleep?"

"Pretty well, considering it was our first night in a different country I think we all disproved the jet lag thing." Will smiled as she knew they had all passed out from exhaustion.

"Good good. All yer animals fat an' happy fer the day?" He asked making sure the girls were taking care of them.

"Yep, all happy and feeling very American at the moment." Irma joked; reverting to the conversation earlier they were having, leaving Hagrid a little confused.

"Let's get yer things then an' head out." He said as he walked over and picked up four of the five bags from Diagon Alley, as all the other things Hagrid still had except for a few things he had left in their rooms. Will grabbed the remaining bag as the others grabbed their pets. They followed him outside after saying goodbye to Tom and thanking him and they all had a frown on their face as they saw the motorcycle, all but Hay Lin of course. It seemed as though the sidecar was bigger this time, as it had to fit their things now. "Hop in. Keep yer pets between yer legs on the floor so they don' fall out." Hay Lin was of course the first in and placed Shimshek on the ground between her legs and held it their. Irma was the next in, then Taranee followed by Cornelia and Will who didn't have anything but their bags so they took the back. "Ready? Here we go." He said as he put his goggles on and jumped up on the bikes starting gear and it prang to life. He starting moving forward and picked up speed and was in the air in no time.

It only took them thirty minutes to reach the train station. He of course had to go in through the Magical end so not to freak out the muggles. He hopped off the bike and took their bags again. Once again Taranee had clang to someone, this time Irma who was fighting to try and get her off. "Come on Tara!" She said prying her fingers from her and jumping out quickly, turning around to help her friend out.

"I love that bike so much!" Hay Lin laughed as she spun around again pretending she was in her guardian form and in the air once more.

Will say her and ran over to her to keep her feet on the ground. "Don't give yourself away." Will said seriously, she didn't want anyone to know about their powers.

Hay Lin blushed and smiled apologetically. "Sorry...." Their powers were connected to their feelings so it was beginning to get harder to control for them all. Will let her go and sighed walking back over to the sidecar and grabbed her bag as the others had their own. Taranee looked as though she could puke any second, which she could very well do.

"Alright let's get yeh on the train before it leaves." Hagrid said noticing the time. He showed them to the place to put their bags and animals, and headed back to the front and showed the train conductor their tickets that Hagrid had just given them and waved goodbye to him. "Be safe!" He yelled to them and was on his way.

The girls walked onto the train and noticed it had narrow isle to walk down and saw the compartments were big because of that. They walked until they found an empty one as they had five people to fit. They opened the sliding door and walked in.

"Not bad, I suppose." Cornelia criticized.

"Lighten up, Corny, we have one all to ourselves, I think we're lucky to find one." Irma said as she plopped down on the seat.

Will closed the door and sighed to have privacy during the train ride to talk to her friends. She turned around with a serious face on. "Listen girls, we all have noticed our powers are becoming stronger, they are connecting to our emotions now. We have to keep those in check otherwise we'll end up causing havoc. Then we will really stand out."

"Yea, as long as we aren't in our guardian forms it's not as powerful." Taranee noted. Hers was the one most in danger of 'causing Havoc'.

"But it can still cause damage regardless. We aren't the same as when we first got them. We are stronger and older and better able to control it, but it's become a part of us. We need to watch what we are do--..." She was cut off by the door opening behind her. She whirled around to be face to face with Harry, Hermione and Ron. "Hey."

"Sorry, were we interrupting something?" Harry asked noticing not one of them was smiling.

"No, it's alright." She said stepping back and sitting down so they could enter.

"We saw you guys get on the train and wanted to see if we could find you." Hermione noted as she was the last to enter and shut the door again.

"What for?" Cornelia asked wondering why they had to find them so much.

"It's because we're American, Corny, and we are fat, so we must be aliens." Irma laughed at her joke. Will only put her face in the palm of her right hand, shaking her head.

_'Can we not use Alien in the conversation?'_ Will said to Irma telepathy.

_'Yea, we already freaks enough as it is....'_ Cornelia chimed in.

Irma only rolled her eyes at them and smiled at the three newcomers. They were confused at the statement but shrugged it off.

"We were wondering why you decided to come to Hogwarts instead of staying at the American school." Hermione finally said as the boys felt it was too much into their personal lives.

Something the five hadn't thought about making up. _'Crap.'_ Will said in her mind so they all could hear.

Thinking on her feet Cornelia answered. "Well our school wasn't big enough to have many good teachers, or good programs. They aren't very well known. Everyone knows Hogwarts though. So we wanted to transfer."

"It's always good to study in different places, different teaching techniques and different things to learn." Taranee added. Her parents had told her that before.

Hermione nodded, totally believing it. "That makes some since."

"Well....I would be careful if I were you all. This place isn't that safe sometimes." Harry told them.

"Why not?" Hay Lin asked intrigued.

"Remember when we were talking about the, who-know-who?" He asked.

"Yes, you haven't told us who that is yet." Will answered.

"How do you _not_ know who that is?" Ron asked dumbfounded as how someone couldn't know.

"Remember Ron, I never knew who he was until I came here either." Harry turned to his friend.

"But you were raised by muggles, that's understandable."

"Muggles?" Irma asked.

"Non magical people." Hermione, of course, answered.

"Oh, then that's who we were raised by. Our parents don't know anything about magic; we have kept it hidden from them. They think we all got accepted to a boarding school." Taranee explained.

"Then it's making more since now." Ron said.

"You-know-who is a man who is pure evil, in fact he isn't even human anymore. He was a dark wizard who wanted to cleanse the magical world and only have pure bloods be left. When I was little he killed my parents..."

"I'm so sorry...." Will said sympathetically.

Harry only shook his head. "Not your fault. When he tried to kill me, he failed. My mother had left sacrificed herself to protect me, protecting me with her magic even in death. He left me with this scar..." He said lifting his bangs up to show it. "And was destroyed, or so we thought. His followers brought him back last year and killed one of our students and tried to kill me but I got away. Now everyone thinks I loony, no one believes he's back, or rather refuses to believe it. The minister is against both me and Dumbledore. That's what we were talking about back at the Inn. People either want to harass me about it or ask me endless questions." He sighed after explaining. The girls could only stare unable to say anything. Will instantly felt what she was going to be doing the time she was here. She would protect this school from him. It was just like Cedric. She had a feeling this is why the school brought them here.

"Don't worry, Harry, we won't let anything happen to anyone else." Will smiled.

"That's brave of you to say, but it's easier said then done." Hermione sighed.

"I'm sure we can defeat him. If you doubt yourself then you won't be able to." Will wanted to put some confidence back into them; it seemed to have been drained out.

"So does this you-know-who have an actual name?" Cornelia asked noticing he never said his name.

"He does, but everyone is too frightened to say it." Hermione answered.

"I'm not. His name is Voldemort. People cringe at his name but I think that only gives him more power. I have to refrain myself from saying it in public as people will riot more against me if I do."

"We should head back to our compartment though, It's already is crowded and we don't want to burden you." Hermione said not wanting to crowd up their space.

"She's right; well I hope you get the houses you want." Harry smiled and waved to them as the three left.

"House?" Hay Lin asked. Will could only shrug in response.

Will sighed and laid back and put her head against the seat and closed her eyes. "This is gonna be a long school year." Her mind was rushing with more questions and visions of what might happen. Her mind went back to the dream she had been having and wondered if it was a sign of what to come.

"It looks like eventually we will have to be in our guardian forms...." Taranee said with a sigh as well.

"Well for now let's try not to think about it." Will said as she really didn't want to give herself a headache which she could feel coming. "Let's just think of starting a magic school, we get to learn things we never thought were possible."

"Look what I brought!" Irma exclaimed as she remembered something in her pocket. She pulled out a deck of cards and smirked. "Anyone for a game of blackjack?" She asked as she started to shuffle the cards. They all shrugged and joined in and played. It helped them all forgot about things for a while until they interrupted by someone else opening the door. They all looked to see three boys, a bleach blond, and two black hair chunky boys.

"Can we help you?" Cornelia asked with a glare. She didn't like them for some reason; the other four could feel the same way about them.

"I don't recognize you and you look our age. Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Irma asked back.

The boy gave a small glare to Irma. "I'm Draco Malfoy; this here is Crabbe and Goyle." He nodded his head to each one. He crossed his arms and waited for them to introduce themselves.

Will stood and glared right back at the Draco. "I'm Will; this is Irma Hay Lin, Taranee and Cornelia." Not feeling the need to give their last names to them. "You haven't seen us before because this is out first year. We are transferring from America." She explained.

"Americans, huh? You all don't strike me as very good with magic. You're playing muggle cards, how disgusting." He turned up his nose at them.

"Oh? What's wrong? Could figure out how to count high enough to play any games eh?" Irma stood and crossed her arms and smirked at them. She only received glares back. "Don't test me girl, you have no idea who you're messing with."

"And you have no idea who _you're_ messing with." Will said taking a step forward in a threatening mood. "I will ask you to kindly leave our compartment and go back to the rock you crawled out from under." She glared more harshly at them. "Take your lap dogs with you." She said referring to the two behind him.

"Don't think you'll get away with disrespecting me girly." He looked her up and down and laughed. "You hair is like the Wesley's, gross lot they are." He turned around and called for his two followers and left.

Will had gained so much confidence since she first moved to Heatherfield and was not afraid of two boys her own age.

"What was with them?" Taranee asked.

"Harry said this was a dangerous place; guess bullies exist in the magical world too." Will sighed and sat back down. The rest of the trip they were uninterrupted and were able to play cards again. When they were getting close to the school the intercom came on and advised everyone to start changing into their uniforms. The girls pulled out their uniforms and changed and went back to their cabin.

"Man....I'm not used to skirts...." Taranee said as she kept trying to pull it down to give it more length but it wasn't going anywhere.

"I feel so...dreary..." Cornelia said noting the colors. All black and white. So depressing, not to mention not stylish at all.

When the train came to a stop they all grabbed their things and headed out the train. "So do we get our stuff now?" Irma asked confused. They were greeted by Harry, Ron and Hermione now who directed them to the new students group. They noticed Hagrid was holding a lantern and calling all the new students to him. The girls smiled as they at least knew who was leading them.

They soon were ushered to boats with a guide in it and more lanterns. Will, Hay Lin and Cornelia in on and Irma, Taranee and a random first year in another. When they reached the castle they were told to enter the castle but not go into the Great Hall as they had to wait. The girls felt so out of place as they were at least two feet taller then the first years. When they were let in they felt they stuck out even more. Will should have been used to the staring by now as she had been to many schools, but it still made her uncomfortable.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. Now when I call your name, you will come and sit on this stool and I will place this hat on your head and it will tell you what house you shall go into." An older female professor told the group.

There was a raggedy old hat on a stool and suddenly had a face and shook to life. It looked around at the students and started to sing.

_In times of old, when I was new,_  
_And Hogwarts barely started,_  
_The founders of our noble school_  
_Thought never to be parted._  
_United by a common goal,_  
_They had the selfsame yearning_  
_To make the world's best magic school_  
_And pass along their learning._  
_"Together we will build and teach"_  
_The four good friends decided._  
_And never did they dream that they_  
_Might some day be divided._  
_For were there such friends anywhere_  
_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_  
_Unless it was the second pair_  
_Unless it was the second pair_  
_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,_  
_So how could it have gone so wrong?_  
_How could such friendships fail?_  
_Why, I was there, so I can tell_  
_The whole sad, sorry tale._  
_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_  
_Whose ancestry's purest."_  
_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_  
_Intelligence is surest"_  
_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_  
_With brave deeds to their name."_  
_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot_  
_And treat them just the same."_  
_These differences caused little strife_  
_When first they came to light._  
_For each of the four founders had_  
_A house in which they might_  
_Take only those they wanted, so,_  
_For instance, Slytherin_  
_Took only pure-blood wizards_  
_Of great cunning just like him._  
_And only those of sharpest mind_  
_Were taught by Ravenclaw_  
_While the bravest and the boldest_  
_Went to daring Gryffindor._  
_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest_  
_and taught them all she knew,_  
_Thus, the Houses and their founders_  
_Maintained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_  
_for several happy years,_  
_but then discord crept among us_  
_feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four_  
_had once held up our school_  
_now turned upon each other and_  
_divided, sought to rule._  
_And for a while it seemed the school_  
_must meet an early end._  
_what with dueling and with fighting_  
_and the clash of friend on friend._  
_And at last there came a morning_  
_when old Slytherin departed_  
_and though the fighting then died out_  
_he left us quite downhearted._  
_And never since the founders four_  
_were whittled down to three_  
_have the Houses been united_  
_as they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_  
_and you all know the score:_  
_I sort you into Houses_  
_because that is what I'm for._  
_But this year I'll go further,_  
_listen closely to my song:_  
_though condemned I am to split you_  
_still I worry that it's wrong,_  
_though I must fulfill my duty_  
_and must quarter every year_  
_still I wonder whether sorting_  
_may not bring the end I fear._  
_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_  
_the warning history shows,_  
_for our Hogwarts is in danger_  
_from external, deadly foes_  
_and we must unite inside her_  
_or we'll crumble from within_  
_I have told you, I have warned you..._  
_let the Sorting now begin. _

_'Wow...that was intense...' _Irma said to her friends.

_'What an over loud accessory...' _Cornelia said. This making Irma roll her eyes at her high fashion friend.

The professor unrolled a huge scroll and began naming off people to come to the stool. A few people had been sorted into Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Two people in Syltherin and five in Gryffindor.

"Cook, Taranee!" She yelled out.

Taranee's whole body was frozen but was defrosted when Irma jabbed her slightly in the side with her elbow. She slowly walked up to the stool and sat on it as the professor put the hat on her head.

"Hmmm....a mind full of doubt I see. You have a power that is hard to control; it could cause danger to others. But I see that you have a sharp mind so my answer is.....RAVENCLAW!" He yelled out and Taranee exhaled and jumped off the stool and put the hat back on it and ran to the table the other Ravenclaws had gone.

Will looked to the teachers that sat at the very long table behind the sorting hat. She saw someone dressed in hot pink and smiling at all the students. _'Look at that...she's like a giant piece of bubble gum....'_ Will said to her friends.

_'My god....she's blinding me with all that color'_ Irma said ass he rubbed her eyes

_'That is most defiantly worse then these uniforms. That should be out law and burned.'_ Cornelia said disgusted wit the way this world dressed. The girls all laughed mentally but kept their faces from showing it.

A few more names were called and more people in hufflepuff then the other houses. "Hale, Cornelia!" She called out another of the five. Cornelia moved through the crowd of first years and sat on the stool and had the hat placed on her which she hated as it was truly ugly.

"I see another mind like this. It seems you have a power as well, you may be strong but your heart wavers.....HUFFLEPUFF!" Cornelia got off the stool and gladly took the hat off her head and walked to the table of her house and sat down. She flipped her hair to the side as a few of the boy smiled at her.

It was a longer time before another of the five was called as they had a few letters in between. "Lair, Irma!" She called. Irma gulped and headed towards the stool as the hat thought.

"Another? Your power is ever moving, your mind reminds me of that ghastly peeves.....GRYFFINDOR!" Irma smiled brightly and jumped off the stool and threw the hat back to the chair and ran to the table and they all cheered for another Gryffin.

It only took two more people for the next name to come up. "Lin, Hay!" She called and Hay Lin ran through the crowd to the chair and sat on it and eagerly awaited his judgment.

"Your mind is filled with imagination, you power is fast and unseen.........GRYFFINDOR!" He yelled once more and she bolted off to the table to join her best friend, Irma as they laughed together.

It took much longer to get to the final guardian as her last name was at the bottom of the list. When she was the last one standing it got even more awkward. "Vandom, Wilhelmina!" Will groaned at the sound of her real name, oh how she hated it.

She walked up and sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. "Oh another one eh? You have very strong power to bind your friends together, yours is the key to the rest......"

'Not Slytherin, not Slytherin....' she said in her mind.

"Why not them? Your power would benefit them greatly......."

'NOT Slytherin!' She yelled once more, her friends hearing it the whole time; they were on the edge of their seat as the waited for the hats answer.

"You remind me of the potter boy..........GRYFFINDOR!" He yelled out the house name for the last time this year. She had a huge smile on her ass he took the hat off and ran to her table. She sat on the other side of her two friends and laughed with them as the table cheered for having the last student.

Will looked over and saw she was sitting next to Harry and smiled. "Guess we're family now." She laughed as she felt more relaxed and happier then she had the last few months.

"Welcome to the family then." He smiled back to her.

After a few moments an older man stood up from the teachers table and walked to the stand with the owl on it. He was dressed in a silver rob and his long white beard matching his long white hair. Half moon glasses stood on his nose and an image of wisdom was about him. The owl on the stand spread it wings signaling the students to cease their chattering. Everyone looked to him as he began to speak.

"Another year at Hogwarts has begun, and another sorting completed. I welcome all those who are new and commend those who have returned. This year we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. My I introduce to you, Professor Dolores Umbridge." He said as he held out his hand to point her out. They lady dressed in all pink rose up and smiled bright at the students, it gave them all chills like how scratching a chalkboard would. "As usual, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that—"

"Hem-Hem..." The big wad of bubble gum chimed in and walked around the long table and next to the stand. "Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome......The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of a vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this... historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be... prohibited!" She nodded and made a sort of giggle and walked back to her seat.

"Thank you Professor Umbridge. That really was most illuminating." Professor Dumbldore said, seeming a little irritated by the interruption. "Let the feast, begin!" He said as he waved his hands and food appeared on the tables before them. All the girls were amazed just like the first years and began to gather food to eat.

"You know what this means..." Hermione said quietly between her friends, including the three w.i.t.c.h girls. "....the Ministry is interfering with Hogwarts." She said with a slight glare. The three friends began a conversation about it as the three girls just listened, trying to take in as much information as they could about this world. "I think you need to write to Padfoot." Hermione suggested.

"Padfoot?" Irma asked. What a strange name.

"I'll tell you later." Harry whispered.

When everyone had their fill of food and liquids Dumbledore stood once more and walked to his stand and raised his hands to quiet the masses. "Now that we have our opening meal, this term has officially begun. Please follow your house prefects to your respected house and I would advise everyone to head to bed as class starts tomorrow bright and early. I wish you all a happy term and good luck for those who take their owls this year." He then walked out of the Great Hall to his office and the owls wings folded back to signal the end of the ceremonies.

Everyone got up from their seats and looked for their prefects to follow. Will, Irma, and Hay Lin were starting to follow everyone as well but were stopped by Hagrid. "'ello girls, professor Dumbledore wishes to see yeh an' yer friends." He said as he gathered the other two and led them out the side door near the teachers table. They walked down the very large halls and looked around amazed at the massive size of the building.

"This place is so beautiful." Cornelia commended as she thought their dressing was horrible but their architecture was brilliant. They came to a large mythical creature the girls knew was a griffin. Standing next to the statue was the older female professor that had called out all their names to be sorted. "The transfers, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

"Right." He nodded to the girls and headed back down the hallway.

"The Professor will see you now." She said as she turned toward the statue and waved her hands in front of it. "Melon Fibler." The stairs started to slowly start spinning and going upwards as it did and more stairs appeared like a spiraling staircase. McGonagall stepped up on the stairs and the girls followed. When it stopped she walked towards two large doors and opened both at the same time. "Professor, I've brought you the new students."

"Ah, yes, thank you, Minerva." He smiled to her as she left the office. He walked down from his desk that he was sitting behind. The girls could see so many objects in the room that were odd looking and they couldn't figure out what he would use them for. "Welcome to Hogwarts ladies. I'm sure you have some questions for me and I thought it best to get to those before things get hectic." His warm smile making the girls feel trusting of him.

"Well, we were wondering why we were accepted here? I mean, we have had our powers for a while so why now?" Will asked getting straight to the point.

"In truth, I have lied to you girls. I brought you here on my own accord. I feel soon I won't be welcome her e and I needed someone to protect my students and my castle. The Ministry has gotten reports of underage magic from children who were reported born as muggles. So I have been looking for you myself and when I found you I thought it was the best answer to talk to you." He explained.

"So you want us to protect this place when you leave?" Taranee asked somewhat confused.

"Why are you leaving?" Hay Lin asked sadden as he seemed like a sweet old man.

"Slow down girls. Yes I would like you to use your unique magic and that will unfold in time, my dear."

"I don't think your world is ready for us." Will pointed out.

"We are not your average people, we are...how should I put it....'freaks' as you young ones call it, just like you." He tried to per sway.

"To you all, I'm pretty sure we would stand right out." Irma said as she thought of her guardian form and how the others would give them the 'freak' eyes like anyone would.

"In any case we need to go over what years you will be in. It would seem silly to have you all be with the first years. Though you aren't as knowledgeable as the others in magic I have picked out a few students to help you study from your houses. Now Ms. Vandom and Hale, you will be fifth years and Ms. Cook, Lin, and Lair will be fourth years."

"How come they get to be a grade a head?!" Irma protested.

"Can't you tell, it goes by age." Taranee answered figuring it out quickly.

"Exactly Ms. Cook. It would be unfair to place you ahead."

"Tomorrow you will have your first study group with your new tutors before dinner." He said as he walked back to his desk and sat down. He put his elbows on the desk and interlaced his fingers together in front of his face and had a looked at the girls.

"Professor, I still think we will stick out like a sore thumb if we do this. I mean we don't look normal when we use our powers." Will pointed out.

"Well why don't you show me your powers then." He suggested eagerly, he had been wanting to see this for sometime now, grinning still behind his hands.

Will looked at her friends who shrugged. "If we are going to be helping it would only seem right he knows whose helping." Taranee added.

Will nodded and held out her left hand, a large pink crystal with silver lined around it attached with a string floated out of her hand, shinning and spinning around. Dumbledore's eyes widened as he could only admire it. "Guardians, unite!" Will shouted as light streams shout out from the Heart and surrounded the girls in a bubble. Light blinded the room for a moment and when Dumbledore could see once more he saw that the average sized girls were now taller and more toned then before.

"The Heart!"

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

"Air!"

They all shouted their respected element. He could see they were dressed in blue, pink and green. They were also sporting new wings behind them. "Fascinating!" He said enthused about their power. "How does this work?"

"Well, of you want to know the entire story. Long ago in china there were four dragons: the Long Dragon, the Yellow Dragon, the Pearl Dragon and the Black Dragon. The dragons were compassionate and wise and were very upset when they saw that the world below was having a long drought. They appealed to the cruel and vain Jade Emperor but he refused. They took matters into their own hands; they scooped water into their mouths and rained it onto the land below, saving the people. This infuriated the Jade Emperor and he ordered that the four dragons be locked away forever in four mountains." Will started.

"A kind and wise nymph named Xin Jing, meaning Heart of Crystal in Chinese, felt that this was unjust and confronted the Emperor. Though enable to undo his spell, she still wished for the dragons noble deeds to be remembered. She absorbed the Dragon's essence and became a dragon herself, flying away. The four dragons became the four rivers of China. After, all that remained to remember Xin Jing was a crystal pendant that contained the Dragon's essences plus her own. The crystal was named the Heart of Kandrakar." Hay Lin finished. It was the history of the Heart that her grandmother told her when she first became the queen of air.

"Similar to your wands, the Heart chooses the keeper." Will said holding the Heart of Kandrakar by its strap so it dangled in the air. "I'm the keeper of the Heart. I bond all of us together, I choose when to transform us and without me everyone's power is limited."

"My dears this is fantastic. Would it be possible to get a demonstration of all your powers?" Dumbledore asked as he was now standing in front of the desk.

Irma was the first to volunteer. She looked around the office and saw candles and aimed her pointer and middle finger at them and small streams of water bolted out of them and straight to the wick of the candles and putting them out.

"I guess that's my Que." Taranee said stepping forward as she snapped her fingers and a flame appeared hovering over her finger, she took switched it to her middle finger and bent it so it was resting on her thumb and flicked it towards the candles and lit them all back up.

"Marvelous!" Dumbldore exclaimed.

Cornelia stepped forward and put her right hand out and it started to glow a light green. Vines grew up and around his chair and sprouted lovely pink and purple flowers.

"My turn!" Hay Lin said excitedly as she rose from the ground, flapping her wings and spinning around in the air. She took a deep breath in and exhaled through her mouth as wind flowed out in a strong stream and blew the candles back out. She span around once more giggling as she landed gracefully back on the ground.

"My powers are recently been emerged." Will said as she held out her hands as well and electricity sparked around it. She was still trying to get a hold of this new power and make it stronger.

"Well it is still impressive none the less." Dumbledore nodded. "Now that I truly know who I have employed to help me I feel much better and sure I have the right people. Now, what we can do if you wish to protect what your really are....we could tell them you are a creature, you would be the first 'creatures' in Hogwarts history. We could say you're Pixies. Your wings would make it believable." He said as he walked closer to them and examined their wings.

"I think that could work." Will said as she looked to her friends who gave her an approving nod.

"I guess we are here on, Pixies." Will smiled.

"Great, now you should probably change back as it is getting close to curfew." He said as he turned around and walked back to his desk and brushed off the vines from his chair. Light flashed behind him as they changed back. "Oh yes!" He said as he remembered something and turned back around to the girls he saw first walk in his doors. "These were delivered this morning. I presume they belong to you all." He picked up two carrying crates, one with a black and white cat and the other with a grey dormouse in it.

"Napoleon!" Cornelia said in disbelief.

"Mister Huggles?!" Will said running to her pet dormouse her ex Matt had given her. "How did they get here?" She asked Dumbledore looking up at him.

"They were brought here because we noticed they have powers as well. Given one can talk and the other is practically human as well."

"That's because we had to put power into them from my little sister. She is the Heart of Earth, as the crystal that binds us is the Heart of Kandrakar. She was too young to control her power so we had to trick her into dividing it between these two and our friend Matt until she was old enough." Cornelia explained.

"Seems like you are a good big sister." Dumbledore smiled at her and handed them their pets. "Now you should all head off to your dorms for the night. Professor McGonagall will show you the way."

"Good night Professor Dumbledore." Will said as she waved to him while walking and walked out the door with her friends. When she was shown the way she, Hay Lin and Irma were to go. They waved to their friends and walked into their dorm. Will, Hay Lin and Irma walked to a couch and set Mr. Huggles cage on a coffee table that was in front of it. Will bent down and opened the cage and he sprang out and landed on her shoulder. He went from shoulder to shoulder, rubbing on the back of her neck and squeaking as he did so. "I missed you too buddy." Will smiled and grabbed her friend and hugged him. "I suppose we should get some sleep for tomorrow then.

"Yea, I wonder if our things are in our rooms." Irma wondered.

"Hagrid said they would be; besides we still have to feed our birds too." Hay Lin noted as she stretched. "I'm so full..." Holding her stomach now.

"Hey, that's my line."

"Your bottomless pit is never full Irma." She laughed with her friend.

Will just shook her head and grabbed Mr. Huggles cage and went up the stairs, they saw a door that's said boys and walked further up to see one that said 'Girls'. They opened it to see many more doors, figuring they were like mini dorms. Will pushed the first one open and they saw three empty bed and two beds already claimed. "Guess their out." She set the cage on the bed nearest to the window on the right side, claiming it as hers. Irma took the one beside her and Hay Lin took the other bed by the window on the left. They all found their trunks and started unpacking things for the night and undressing from their school clothes.

Will had a green spaghetti top and green pants. Hay Lin had light blue short sleeved shirt and light blue shorts. Irma had on red Capri like pants and sleeveless and yellow top. "Night girls." Will said to them both as she climbed into bed, Mr. Huggles curling up next to her.

"Night." They both responded while doing the same after feeding their birds.

* * *

Cornelia took her cat upstairs and claimed the bed closest to the door on the left and let him out. "How did they find out about you?" She asked him, luckily there was none in the room yet.

"How should I know, Doll. I'm just a cat." He smirked and winked at her.

She rolled her eyes and put the cage on the floor and changed into her night out fit. Which was a white night gown made of silk. She crawled into the bed as Napoleon crawled up and lay in the spot where her legs bent, right up against them. He purred and licked his paw before falling asleep. Cornelia could hear a couple girls coming in as they had just lain down. They commented on how cute Napoleon was and she could feel his ego growing.

* * *

Taranee had nervously walked into her dorm and passed a lot of people in the lounge but quickly got to a room with a bed empty. She noticed a couple girls in their already. "H-hi." She waved to them.

"Hello. My names Cho, what's yours?" An Asian girl asked with a smile.

"Uh...T-Taranee." She gulped as she went over to the bed to see her trunk and new pet rat there.

"I'm Marietta and this is Lisa." Said a reddish-blond, curly haired girl as she pointed to another girl.

"And I'm Luna." Said a soft spoken girl with blond hair. Marietta only rolled her eyes at her, not seeming to like her very much.

"Hello." Taranee smiled at Luna.

"You were one of the new girls sorted this year, right?" Luna asked.

"Yes, but we are transfer so I will be a fourth year." She said looking at her with a nervous smile, hopping she would believe it.

"Oh, of course. Well I hope you have fun here, watch out for the nargles." She smiled to Taranee and headed into her bed for the night.

"Nargles?" Taranee asked the other girls.

"Don't pay her any mind, _she's loony_." Lisa whispered the last part.

Taranee looked back to Luna and shrugged and took her rat off her bed and placed him on her night stand and got into bed for the night.

* * *

A/N: Whoot! Chapter three done haha. I kept Cornelia's and Will's pet because it made sense for them to be their anyways. I want to also not ignore any of the girls so when ever they are separated I will most liking do the same as I did here and do different parts of what's happening to each of them. Don't get used to this quickness either lol I probably wont start writing the next one until Monday ^^;; Read and review please!


	4. Tragic Visions

A/N: I'm sooo sorry, I seem to be apologizing every chapter for my lateness it seems. School grabbed a hold of me real tight and wouldn't let me go for a while. Stupid math classes...hate them . but any who this is the next chapter and like I said I was going to be doing every girls POV because it doesn't seem fair to just focus on one girl's POV. Hope you enjoy it :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or W.I.T.C.H, if I did there would be many more books of HP and many more animated series of W.I.T.C.H lol

**Chapter Four**

**Tragic Visions**

The light blocked by large trees, the wind blowing a dry, cold wind, numbing the senses. Panic surrounds the air and fear follows behind. Panting sounds rushing from her mouth as she run through the blackness as fast as she can. Almost losing her balance on a twig as her heart races as she feels like a rat trapped in a never ending maze. A fallen tree lifts her off her feet, face first into the cold dirt. She turns over, feeling pain run p her leg and right arm. She scooted back trying to get away.

A man in a black cloak almost glides towards her and has a light at the tip of his wand to let her know he was coming and there was nothing she could do and no one was going to save her. The girls chocolate brown eyes widened as he pointed his wand at her.

Will shot open her eyes and lurched forward into a sitting position on her bed. The room was still dark, it was close to 4am and everyone was still sound asleep. Mister Huggles had been sleeping by her head and was startled and feel off the bed. Will was drenched in sweat and panting still. Her arm burned, the Heart was reacting to her dream. She put her left hand on her heart and clenched her shirt in it as she felt her heart still racing.

'I don't know how much longer I can take these nightmares...' After a few moments her heart slowed and she wiped the sweat from her brow. She threw the covers off her which had landed on top of Mister Huggles who had just climbed back on the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed for a moment as her feet were getting used to the cold floor. She looked around to see all the beds filled now and not just her two friends. She sighed and walked out to the bathroom and got ready for the day as it was clear she wouldn't be bale to sleep anymore.

Will walked down the steps dressed for her first day of classes at Hogwarts; she had Mister Huggles on her shoulder so she would have some company for a while. Since Cornelia's little sister, Lily, put a third of her magic into him he could understand human speech and would be able to listen when she told him to go back up. She walked over to the couch that was in front of the fireplace, it almost seemed antique in the color and shape. She sat down and was glad is was very soft and leaned against the back. She watched as the flames danced around the wood. "I'm nervous about today Huggles...I'm so tired of having those nightmares..." She said as she laid her head back against the back with her eyes closed. Mister Huggles just squeaked and ran up on her head making her just sigh.

Mister Huggles feel silent as he picked his head up and looked toward the stairs as someone started coming down them. Will opened her eyes instantly as she felt her pet dormouse go quiet which wasn't like him. She saw the boy she had met on the way here and sat with at the opening ceremonies.

"Good Morning, Will." Harry Potter smiled to his new red haired friend.

Will smiled back and picked her head up as her pet ran to her shoulder. She was actually glad someone was here other then her as she could get her mind off things for a while. She turned so she was sitting length wise on the couch, one arm over the back and her leg bent up, lying on the couch while the other stayed on the ground. "Morning, You're up early."

"Yea, don't normally sleep very well." He chuckled pathetically, it was sad he barely ever got a good night sleep. He walked around the couch and sat on a chair to the side of the fireplace. "What about you? Are you normally an early bird?"

"Couldn't sleep either." She gave the same laugh as he did.

Harry noticed the creature on her shoulder and looked at him puzzled. "Who's that?" He asked very intrigued by it.

"Hm?" She looked on her shoulder and smiled at her Dormouse. "Oh...this is Mister Huggles, he's a dormouse. My friend back home gave him to me as a present." She laughed mentally as she thought of more. _'And his body flows with magic from the heart of Earth, he understands humans and I can practically understand him and he can turn into a giant, bulky, furry warrior...but yea other then that he's just a typical rodent.'_

"Hey there, Mister Huggles...interesting name." Harry noted.

"Well he was also named by him, but it's unique so I like it." She smiled at Mister Huggles and scratched his head with her pointer finger.

"Be careful with him running loose, there are a lot of owls around here that would gladly pick him up for dinner."

"He'll be fine; he can hold his own, trust me." Will smirked to Harry, which only confused him but he shrugged it off.

"So how come you guys are transferring here?" He asked as he had been wondering that since they met.

This caught Will off guard; she had totally neglected that aspect of their story. "Well..." She thought on her toes. "...we heard there was a lot of things happening on this side of the world and thought our talents might be put to better use over here." She had remembered some of the things he had told her and just went with it.

"Well...we could use all the help we can get right now. There aren't many of us for the cause anymore."

"Why not?"

"People wish to believe nothing is happening and continue to go on with their lives as normal." Harry sighed out. Before Will could answer a couple girls came downstairs and made them both look at them. When their eyes met the two girls they both scoffed and turned their noses up at them. When they left the dorm Will looked back at Harry with her eyebrow raised. "That's what I'm talking about...they all think I'm a liar, if they don't start believing me soon...there's no telling how many people will die..." It was obvious this was taking its toll on Harry.

"Is that why you can't sleep?" She asked a little worried about his sanity.

"It plays a big part..."

"And the other parts?"

"Nightmares usually."

"Oh." What else could she really say? "If it makes you feel better, that's the reason I'm up."

"Nightmares?"

"Yes...it's been the same one for a couple of days."

"Don't let professor Trelawney hear that..."

"Why? Does she not like them?"

"She loves them...that's the problem. She thinks everything has a meaning...she's our Divination professor...she's a little...nutty." It was the nicest word he could think of.

Will only laughed. "Can't wait for that class then." She smiled as she knew Taranee would have fun reading her mind and trying to figure her out. More people started to trickle down the stairs and Will saw how stuck up people seemed to be. They either ignored Harry completely or made some snide remark as they walked past him. A boy soon came down the stairs and went to Harry's side. "Morning Harry." He smiled to him as he held his books, ready for the day.

"Morning, Nevil. This is Will, she's new here." Harry pointed out his friend. The other boy turned and smiled at her.

"Hello, I think I remember you from the opening ceremonies...why are you starting so late?" He asked curiously.

"Hello, Nevil, we're transferring from another school." She explained to him. She had a feeling she would be doing a lot of explaining these first few weeks.

"That's neat." He said averting his eyes from her; he never could make eye contact with someone for very long. He saw Mister Huggles on her should and was captivated, he had a love of nature that was only rival but one other. "What kind of creature is that?" He asked never seeing one before.

"He's a Dormouse. His name is Mister Huggles." She smiled and held her arm straight out toward Nevil. Mister Huggles ran up and around her head and jumped to her shoulder and ran down her arm and squeaked at him, lifting his head up and curling his tail around her arm.

Nevil cautiously reached his hand out to him and patted his head. "He's cute." Smiling as Mister Huggles squeaked and ran back up Will's arm and to her shoulder.

Irma and Hay Lin walked down the stairs laughing and walked to their Keeper of the Heart. "Ready for this? I have a feeling this is going to be like Heatherfield times a billion." Irma complained, not the one for school.

Will closed her eyes and shook her head, smiling. She opened her eyes and stood up. "These are two of my friends, Irma and Hay Lin." She introduced them to Nevil.

"H-hello." He greeted nervously as he was now out-numbered by girls.

"I think we should head to class, we have Defense Against the Dark Arts first thing. I wouldn't put my money on being late and living to tell it with this new professor...she isn't right." Harry glared. His past with that woman left a bad taste in his mouth.

"You're probably right...what other house will we be with?" Will asked hoping at least some of her other friends would be there.

"I think Ravenclaw is with us for that." Harry answered.

"Oh good." Having Taranee was good at least, she was pretty smart and her telepathy usually came in handy.

"Shall we head off to hell with four walls then?" Irma asked sarcastically with her hands on her hips.

* * *

Taranee was waiting outside of the class for her friends, books in hand. When she saw three of them coming towards her she smiled and ran to them. "How was everyone's first night?"

"Slept like a baby." Irma laughed out.

"I was woken up by Shemshek but other then that I was sound asleep too." Hay Lin smiled to her friend.

"I had another nightmare..."Will said unenthusiastically.

"Oh no..." Taranee said as her smiled faded, as did the other two's._ 'Same one?'_

_'Yea...'_

_'Maybe they have some super charged sleeping pill...nightmare free.'_ Irma suggested jokingly.

_'Now's not the time, Irma, they mean something, the Heart is trying to tell us something.'_ Taranee pointed out.

_'Maybe, but we need to speak with words before these two think we are loony.'_ Will told them as she looked up to Harry. "Where are your friends?"

"I'm sure they are already in there, Hermione is a school fanatic."

They all walked into the classroom to see a good amount of people already there. It seemed Slytherin was there as well. Will noticed the blond haired boy from the train ride and saw him look this way. She glared at him and almost sparked as her powers started flaring.

"Calm down, Will." Taranee whispered to her.

_'Just something about him makes my powers surge through me and almost over flow.'_

"Well if it isn't, potter and his new groupies. Come to learn to defend yourself, Vandom." He smirked at her.

Will only glared more as a spark went through her hair. Harry's eye caught it and he raised his eyebrow. "Why don't you stick to your pathetic insults and leave the activities using a brain to use, don't want you to strain yourself." Will smirked back at him, which only made him angrier.

"Why you little..."

"Good morning children." Professor Umbridge said in her high pitched voice, smiling as she seemed to always do. She was dressed once again in her pink outfit which made all three W.I.T.C.H girls squint as it hurt their eyes.

"Come sit over here." Harry offered them to sit near him and his friends. Will turned to look at him and smiled nodding her head. The static now gone from her hair. Harry waved to Hermione and Ron who sat next to each other as he and Nevil sat down followed by Will, Taranee and Hay Lin.

Professor Umbridge lifted her hand that held her wand and starting wishing it like she was writing on air. "Ordinary Wizard Level Examinations." She spoke as it was written on the chalk board. "O.W.L's." She said very perky. "More commonly known as...OWL's." She smiled at her class. "Study hard and you _will_ be rewarded. Fail to do so and the consequences may be...severe." She flicked her wand and the stack of books behind her floated off the table and was placed in front of every student. "Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you will be pleased to know that from now on you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry approved course of defensive magic."

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes?" Professor Umbridge asked with a smile.

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells?" She asked confused.

"Using defensive spells?" Umbridge gave a little giggle at the thought. "Why, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my class."

"We're not gonna use magic?" Ron asked as most of the students in class, if not all, had their eyebrows risen in pure confusion.

"You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk free way." She answered him.

"Well...what use is that, if we're gonna be attacked it won't be risk free."

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class." She spoke firmly for once and not with her jolly goodness she seemed to emit all the time. "It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient enough to get you through your examinations, which is, after all, what school is about all about." She finished with another smile.

"And how is this _theory_ supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" Harry asked.

Will could see this was not going to end well in Harry's side. She looked to her friends who were just as confused as well; none of them knew any spell what so ever, so this new tactic she was putting in place wasn't good for them.

"Why, there is nothing out there, dear. Who do you imagine wants to attack children, like yourself?" Smiling as if she lived under a rock.

"Oh...I don't know...maybe, Lord Voldemort?" As soon as he spoke his name everyone started whispering to each other.

A very different look came across professor Umbridge's face, as though she had seen a ghost. "Now let me make this, quite plane. You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large, once again." She spoke while walking down the rows. "This is a lie."

"It's not a lie! I saw him! I fought him!" Harry yelled out.

"Detention, Mr. Potter!" Umbridge yelled back.

"So according to you Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?" He yelled back once more.

_'This place seems to have a lot of troubles...do you think we will be able to help them?' _Taranee asked her three friends mentally.

_'I have no idea...' _Will answered.

"Cedric Diggory death was a tragic accident."

"It was murder! Voldemort killed him you must have know thi-"

"Enough!" She yelled out, making the whole class fall silent. "Enough..." She quieted down. "See me later...Mr. Potter, my office." She said with a disgusting giggle at the end.

"You will not speak his name in here!" Umbridge squealed out, obviously mad. "Now...please open your books to page 413." She giggled out.

"She makes me want to hurl up my lunch...and I haven't even eaten it yet..." Irma glared at her.

"This isn't our fight, Irma. We aren't here to pick small fights with a teacher." Will said to her friend.

Harry looked over but threw it off as he was too angry and hyped up at the moment to care what she meant.

* * *

Cornelia was in Herbology with Hufflepuffs and was actually looking forward to this class. Plants were her for-tay and knew she would easily pass this class. She was outside in the green house with her students, standing in the corner by herself with her hands folded. She wasn't really looking to put herself out there at the moment, but one girl had other plans. "Hello there, I saw you get sorted, my name's Hannah. What's yours?" The blond haired girl said as she wore it in pigtails.

"Cornelia Hale." She answered not really enthused.

"So how come you were accepted so late?"

"Fashionably late." She smirked.

Hannah laughed. "Well, you defiantly made your entrance."

"Yea, full of people three heads shorter then us."

"But at least you're here now. Did you want to be my partner?" She asked with a smile.

"Sure."

Just then a heavy set woman came into the green house and greeted everyone. "Good Morning, class. I trust everyone is prepared. Do line up around this section." She said pointing to a long flower bed was that held some plants.

"Come stand by me." Hannah offered.

"Alright." Cornelia said as she followed Hannah to one side of the flower bed. They all looked at their professor.

"Good. I am Professor Sprout and this is fifth year Herbology. You will need to find a partner for the duration of this term. Now today we will be learning about Daises."

"Daisies? We have those back home..." Cornelia groaned.

"Daises are a key ingredient in the Shrinking Solution potion. Now, underneath the flower beds are empty pots. You and your partner will harvest a daisy seed from these pots and re-pot it in the empty one." Professor Sprout explained as everyone went to grab their pots.

Hannah bent down to get their pot and Cornelia looked around at each pot, deciding which Daisy looked better. She picked the best looking on near her and found a seed on the top of the soil. She turned to her partner who had already filled the pot with fresh soil. "This flower had the best looking genes." Cornelia said as she put her finger in the soil and dropped the seed in, covering it up with the soil.

"Has everyone go their seeds re-homed?" Professor Sprout answered and was followed by a 'yes, professor' by everyone. "Good, now the next task is that you and your partner will take care of the little guys until it's full grown. It should be about five weeks. Take turns caring for it and read up on their needs. Use the rest of the class time to do so."

"Do you want to take first care or should I?" Hannah asked.

"Either way is fine with me."

"I'll take first watch if that's okay then."

"Alright, say week three I take over?"

"Deal." Hannah smiled at her new friend.

For the rest of the class they were reading on how to take care of the Daisy seed.

* * *

Class had ended and everyone was off to their next class. "I have History of Magic next, so I won't be with you guys." Taranee said with a gloom look on her face, she hated being by herself.

"It's alright, Taranee, we will all have many classes together I'm sure. It was a pleasure meeting you." Harry smiled to her.

Taranee smiled back and ran off to her next class. Will turned to Harry and raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine. I get worked up too easily when I'm called a liar, and I know I shouldn't, I just can't help it. Everyone is in denial and it will end up with many people getting hurt." He sighed out.

"Well, if it's any constellation, we believe you." Will smiled to him. She barely knew him, but knew he was more trustworthy then the pink blob. "In any case, what do we have next?" She asked wondering if they would see Cornelia yet.

"Thanks." Harry smiled back to her; it did make him feel a little better knowing a few more people were on his side.

"We have divination next with just us Gryffindors, this should be fun." Ron said as he rolled his eyes.

Harry gave a groan, hating this class more then anything. "Can't wait to know if I'll die this year too."

"Die?" Hay Lin gasped.

"Don't worry, Professor Trelawney has always predicted his death, but it hasn't come true yet, obviously." Hermione responded.

"Old coot." Ron said as he crossed his arms.

The group headed towards the large winding staircase that lead to their classroom. "We have to climb that?" Irma asked her mouth wide open.

"Unfortunately." Harry answered.

_'Great...can't we just W.I.T.C.H it up and fly up their?'_ She asked her friends.

_'Come on, Irma, you need the exercise.'_ Will winked at her.

_'Oh ha, ha.'_ She put her hands on her hips and glared at her red headed friend. Hay Lin could only giggle. The other three saw and heard all the events that had just taken place between the other three and were rightfully confused. Ron could only think of them as mental.

"Well let's start this hike then." Will sighed and readjusted the bag on her shoulder before taking to the stairs. Harry followed right behind her as to show her where to go. Irma and Hay Lin right after then Hermione and Ron.

"So you and your friends are really interesting." Harry sparked a conversation with Will.

Will looked to her side as they continued climbing. "Oh? We're not really anything great I assure you." Nope, just your basic evil fighting, controllers of the elements, crossing world, normal teenagers.

"I don't believe that." He didn't say anything more on the subject as he only had a hunch.

* * *

Taranee entered the classroom for History of Magic. She had yet to meet any friends in her house really. She looked around and walked clear across the other side of the room and went all the way to the top of the stand of seats and sat on the end. She placed her bag down on the ground and took out her book, pen and a notebook. She sighed as she realized she was alone as people came in talking to their friends who they have known for five years at least. She opened her book and started doodling her fire sign until she was interrupted.

"Hello." A calm voice spoke beside her.

Taranee looked up from her notebook to see someone had sat next to her, it was Luna Lovegood. "Oh, hi, I didn't even hear you sit down...Aren't you in the same room with me in the dorm?"

"Yes that's right. You don't happen to know where my shoes went to do you?"

"No I don't." She recalled the other girls picking on her and wondered if they had anything to do with it.

"It's alright, I'm sure it's just the Nargles playing around."

"Nargles?" She asked confused.

"Crafty little creatures, they like to get into mischief." Luna smiled at Taranee.

Taranee liked the calmness to Luna and was glad to have that now. A ghost appeared through the chalkboard. "Good morning class. Please get out your books." He said as he turned to the chalk board and started writing with a piece of chalk on it.

"Never had a ghost teach me before..." Taranee said with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't worry, he doesn't even know he's dead."

"Really? How horrible that must be."

"He is a great teacher, despite no one being able to stay awake through it."

Professor Binns started going on a lecture that lasted the whole class, Luna and Taranee seemed to be the only one able to keep their eyes open. Taranee was taking several notes throughout class.

* * *

Cornelia and Hannah walked to their next class together talking about random things, they had already brought their plant to their house. When they entered their class Cornelia was surprised to see so many random objects that she were sure weren't magical at all. "What class is this again?" She asked Hannah.

"Muggle Studies."

Something Cornelia knew would be easy as well as she had spent all her life living in that life. Her and Hannah sat in the second row of seats. A bunch of Slytherins started pouring in the class, the same blond haired boy from the train came in and saw Cornelia and smirked. "Well looky here, one of the five pests is in our class."

"Is that really the best you have? You should have your writer fired." She scoffed at him giving him a glare.

"Don't make me angry, Huffie."

"Or what? Gonna sick you lap dogs on me? Don't make _me_ angry." She practically growled out. Something about him seemed to send all five W.I.T.C.H girls on a rage train.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with, I'll have my father make sure you and your family never see light again."

"And_ I _can make sure _you_ never see light again."

"Take a seat everyone." Professor Burbage said to break up the fight. Cornelia's eyes followed Draco as he sat in the seat behind her, her glare never lifting.

"We are going to learn about automobiles today. Does anyone know anything about them?" She asked the class. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy."

"They are ugly, they stink and a waist of space...oh...I'm sorry, I thought we were talking about Muggles." He smirked, his eyes burning the back of Cornelia's head.

"How inappropriate. Five points from Slytherin. Yes, Ms. Hale."

"They are a means of transportation for Muggles and run on a liquid called gas."

"Good. Five points to Hufflepuff." She smiled at Cornelia. "They are made of metal and rubber and are very heavy. They last a long time but need much upkeep. Today we will be learning the in's and out's of a automobile." She started lecturing.

* * *

They reached the top of the steps and saw stairs leading into what looked like an attic. Irma came up right behind Will and Harry, huffing and puffing. "Good god, you think all these wizard and witches would have been able to create an elevator to get to classes." Hay Lin laughed as she helped her friend stay up right.

"Why is class up there and not in a normal classroom?" Hay Lin asked.

"Because she's not normal. She a loony old bat." Ron laughed.

A few people glared at Ron when he said that. "A few students seem to believe her though, ludicrous." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm eager to see how I will die." Will smiled, she knew if she was predicting Harry's death left and right, then her death would be very gory. They all climbed the stairs and sat at tables. Each set of three with each other.

Hay Lin saw the crystal ball in the middle of each table and laughed as she whispered to her friends. "This is going to be easy; my grandma showed me how to do this." She gave a big grin.

Will wasn't too interested really in actually doing it, she just wanted to see if the professor would pick up on anything they had. Not a minute passed after she thought that did Professor Trelawney appear in the classroom. "Good morning class, today we will be telling fortunes with the crystal ball." She smiled with her huge classes. Irma only giggled quietly as she heard another student call her a bug. Will glanced at Harry from the corner of her eye as she heard him curse under his breath. "You will be partnered up with someone and I have already decided who your partner will be, no free range this year." She said as she walked like she didn't have a care in the world up and down the rows of tables pointing out who is with whom. "Ms. Lin and Ms. Lair." Hay Lin and Irma high fived each other. "Mr. Wesley and Ms. Granger."

"What? But Ron is usually with Harry." Hermione protested, knowing she would be doing all the work now.

"Yes but that has never seemed to work, besides to good to get a fresh mind once in a while.' She smiled to her.

"Ms. Vandom..." She said using one hand to point to Will. "...and Mr. Potter." Using the other to point to Harry.

Will shrugged and smiled at Harry. She looked back to see an empty table and grabbed her bag and headed up to it, as did Harry. "Guess we're stuck with each other this term." Harry smiled to her, Will only returning it.

When professor Trelawney finished pairing up everyone she walked to the front of the class and quickly turned around, making a few students jump, she held her hands out beside her. "Toooday class..." She said in a spooky voice. "...you and your partner will look into each others future through the crystal ball. Your guide book should allow you to identify the things you see."

Hay Lin got out her book and started reading some of the things she could see. "This is just weird..." She laughed to her friend Irma.

"I got this Hay-Hay." Irma smirked and placed her hands on the crystal ball and threw her head back and closed her eyes. "I see...a black cat...a dormouse...and five fairies...fighting a giant snake...and egotistical manic and...oh wait, yes...I predict...all of them will live happily ever after." Irma brought her head back and laughed with Hay Lin.

Will rolled her eyes and laughed quietly at her friends joke. She saw Harry looking in the crystal ball. "I can never see anything but fog...this is such a waist of time..." He sighed and sat back.

"Let me try, I've never done this before." She said leaning forward and placing her right hand on the sphere. She felt heat rushing from her hand, the Heart was kept inside that hand and the fog in the crystal ball started moving. Her eyes opened as she leaned forward more. Harry noticed this and leaned forward as well. The fog slowly turned black and a scene started playing on it. A large snake appeared and quickly slithered away. A man with a snake like nose held a wand as he was draped in black and smirked so evil like, he held up his other hand that had the Heart of Meridian in it and crushed it in his hands and a light came from his wand towards Will but never left the ball. It frightened her and she jumped and let a scream out, the sphere instantly going back to normal the second her hand left it. She ended up moving so quickly she had jumped out of her chair and was now standing and breathing a little harder then normal.

The entire class, including professor Trelawney, was staring at her. "Are you alright, Will?" Harry asked concerned.

"What did you see, my dear?" Professor Trelawney asked anxiously.

Will snapped out of it and looked around, her face flushing from being in the spotlight. "Oh...um, I-it was nothing. I thought I saw a spider..."

"Spider?" Ron responded jumping up on his chair.

"Oh really, Ronald..." Hermione groaned and tried to pull him down to a sitting position.

Will sat back down and sighed, trying to slow her heart rate, her right hand was starting to burn from the heart reacting.

"Will...what did you see?" Harry asked as he whispered to her. He knew it wasn't a spider.

"I...I don't know..." She whispered back. "It was a man...he...he had..." Will's head instantly shot up. _'Elyon!'_ She yelled, as the two friends in her class covered there ears from the scream.

"Will...will?" Harry put his arm on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

She looked at him with horror in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry...I have to go...talk to Dumbledore. We'll study tonight." With that she stood up holding her head. "Professor...I don't feel good..." She groaned.

"Oh my, do you need to go to the infirmary?" She asked worried, she seemed very interested in her. Will only nodded her head.

"We can take her, Professor." Hay Lin raised her hand.

"Yes, yes, hurry then, don't want you to fall ill."

Hay Lin and Irma gathered their things up, Hay Lin walked up to Will and put her arm on her back and walked her down to the doors. When they were all out of the classroom and out of ear shot, Will let go of her head and Hay Lin let go of her. "What's going on?" Hay Lin asked.

"Yea, I don't know what part of your ears is destroyed when someone screams to you mentally..." Irma said with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry...I saw something in the crystal ball...a guy...he had Elyon's Heart..." Will explained. Both friends gasped.

"We have to do something..." Hay Lin said worried about her friend.

"I know, we need to get to Dumbledore and tell him." Will said as she put her hands in front of her as pink sparkles came out and turned her invisible, the other two following suite. _'Taranee...Cornelia...you need to get out of class somehow, meet us at Dumbledore's office.'_

_'On the way.' _Taranee answered.

_'Thank god...I can't take being in the same room with this, Draco, kid anymore...'_ Cornelia groaned out.

* * *

Taranee and Cornelia were already at Dumbledore's office. Will, Hay Lin and Irma walked up to see their two friends waiting, they all became visible at once and startled Cornelia and Taranee. "Warn us next time, will ya?" Cornelia glared with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, Corny." Irma smiled.

"So what's going on?" Taranee asked.

"Everyone open you minds." Will said as they all closed their eyes. Taranee's mind was the only one who could read other people's thoughts. She read Will's and saw what she did in the crystal ball, the others connected and able to see as well.

Everyone opened their eyes when it was done. "We have to get to her now!" Cornelia said concerned for her best friend.

"I know, but we can't just leave without telling someone. Who knows how long we will be gone, Dumbledore has to know." Will explained, though Cornelia wasn't thrilled with having to wait. "Let's hurry then." She said as she walked up to the door and went to knock, but before she did she heard voices talking.

"Professor, I mean this with the utmost care, but your students are lacking and your teachers are going to be watched by me from now on, orders from the Ministry." The voice giggled at the end of speaking. The voice was clearly recognizable as professor Umbridge.

A shiver went down Will's spine as the giggle came out. "If that is what the Ministry wishes. But if you will excuse me, I have other matters to get to. Let me show you out." He offered as foot steps could be heard coming towards the door.

Will looked back to her friends. "Hide." She whispered as all five of them were invisible and backed away from the door. The giant double doors opened to reveal the pink toad and a silver wizard.

"Please do take care, Daloris." Dumbledore smiled to her as she just turned around and walked away with her nose in the air. When she was out of ear shot he spoke again. "Hello girls." He turned in their direction and smiled. They all became visible again and looked at him nervously, afraid he would think they were spying. "Your powers are quite remarkable, you seem to be showing me new ones each time we meet."

"We are sorry for ease dropping, we didn't mean to we came here to-" Will was cut off.

"No need, Ms. Vandom. I know you weren't listening in. Let us continue this conversation in my office." He took a step back and held his hand out toward his office offering them to go first. They all walked in and watched him come in after them and closing the doors and walking up to his desk and sitting in his chair. "Now, what is it that has you come here?"

"Sir, it's our friend. I saw...a vision of sorts. A man was holding a jewel, that jewel is the Heart to a world called Meridian, one of the many worlds we protect." Will started explaining. "A Heart is the root to the worlds power." She opened her right hand and held it out straight as the heart of Kandrakar floated out." This is the Heart of Kandrakar. It's the root to our powers, Kandrakar is a world...more along the lines of 'Heaven' then a world. That jewel is the power source to the Light of Meridian, the queen."

"She is our friend, professor. She is my best friend, I've known her before we become guardians." Cornelia practically pleaded.

"I see. And you wish to go help her then?"

"We want to go to Meridian to make sure she is safe." Hay Lin answered.

"Well...it will be rather hard to explain to your professors where you have all gotten to."

"We have that covered. We can create Astral Drops, it's like a clone of us. They have the same memories that we have and are completely functional." Taranee explained.

"That is very interesting."

"We wanted you to know before we left." Will said with a strong, leader face on. They needed to get to Elyon fast.

"Yes, I thank you for that. I do want to suggest something to you. You say she has powers, like yourselves. Maybe to protect her it would be best if she attended school here."

All the eyes of the guardians opened wide and they all looked at each other. "That would be wonderful." Will smiled. They were all glad to be able to stay near her and be with their friend in school once more.

"Good, now then, may I ask a favor of you?"

"Anything, professor." Will answered.

"May I tag along? It would be better if she heard all the details from about the school. And I have a wish to see this other world." He had a slight grin on his face.

Will looked to her friends and back to him. "Gladly." She looked at the Heart as it began to spin. "Guardians...unite!" She yelled as light flew from it and surrounded the girls.

"Quintessence!"

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

"Air!"

The girls had changed into their older looking, blue, pink and green powers. Will held the Heart back out. "Astral Drops!" She yelled out and another light came out and formed an exact image of themselves before they changed. "Alright, we need you to take our place as students here at Hogwarts, you have our memories you know what to do." She sighed and turned to Dumbledore. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yes, yes." He stood up and walked over to the Astral drops and stared at them. "Amazing." He walked over to Hay Lin and Taranee who each took and arm. Will turned around, the Heart still stretched out. It seemed to glow and shine as a rip in the air appeared and made a gaping whole the seemed it be a whirling, light blue void of air.

"Let's go." Will said as she looked back to her friends and Headmaster.

* * *

A/N: Zomg cliff hanger haha. Only thought of doing that when i was close to the end, so you guys would stick around longer :P Read and Review please!


End file.
